Perry: The Origen
by InuFaiya
Summary: Todo heroe tiene su comienzo y Perry no es menos. Cuando esta apunto de ser padre recuerda su niñez. ¿Como llego a ser Perry quien es? ¿Que le sucedio? ¿Como llego a la Familia Flynn-Fletcher? ¿Y ser agente? ¿Como conocio a Fayren?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Perry miro a Fayren con una leve sonrisa a verla acurrucada en una pelota y en el centro de ella hab a 2 huevos, sus hijos proporcionado el calor que ahora mismo necesitaban.

Movi la cola acariciarlos y d ndole en cari o y afecto a los cachorros.

Unos cachorros que no tendr an que preocuparse de los furtivos y tendr an una familia que los quer a y los proteger an. Ellos nos correr an el mismo que hab an corrido ellos.

El ornitorrinco sonr o antes de darse cuenta que ella hab a levantado lo mirada y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_ ( En que piensas?) Le pregunto Fayren al macho con una sonrisa.  
>_ (En nada. no te preocupes).<p>

Fayren levanto la ceja extra ado antes de cerrar los ojos, esbozan una triste sonrisa.

_ (Piensas en "eso") dijo de pronto Fayren sin abrir los ojos.  
>_ (No puedo enga arte verdad?).<br>_ (En eso no y mas porque yo tambi n estaba all recuerdas) le dijo Fayren en un suave murmullo y abriendo los ojos levemente h medos.

Perry se acerco a su pareja y compa era antes limpiarle las lagrimas que se hab an formado en sus ojos marrones.

_ (Siento haber sacado el tema) murmuro Perry poniendo su cabeza contra la suya (Pero no he sido capaz de evitarlo).  
>_ (No tienes que disc lpate Perry, yo tambi n he tenido el pensamiento de lo que nos sucedi ) dijo Fayren mirando a Perry (es curioso que despu s de tanto tiempo y tener una buena familia, aun sigo temiendo que ellos vuelvan).<br>_ (Y a mi, incluso sabiendo que ellos no van a volver) le dijo confes ndose a la hembra aunque sabia que ella ya lo sabia (Adem s piensas que van a dejar que pase algo, que nos pase algo).

Fayren sonr o antes de asistir por lo que Perry hab a dicho.

_ (Tienes raz n)  
>_ (Claro que lo tengo. No veas el co azo que me dan Monogram y Doofy cada d a con que si como van las cr as, que si est n bien alimentados. Por amor de dios que ellos no van a ser los padres) gru o Perry divertido y dramatizando poni ndose las manos en la cabeza.<br>_ (En parte si. Somos los mejores agentes y vamos a ser padres en la Owca as que para Monogram es como si fuera "abuelo" y para Doofens son los hijos de sus mejores amigos) dijo Fayren divertida antes de mirar a los huevos.

Ellos iban a tener una familia, extra a pero lo era. Y no perder an.

De eso estaba seguro.

Perry sonr o antes de ponerse en la "cama" y tumbarse al lado de su pareja y de sus hijos y cerrar los ojos.

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Un peque o huevo se movi levemente, antes de que este se comenzara a romper, poco a poco pero de forma constante hasta que se vio aparecer una peque a cola de colo amarillo y que recolaba a un castor.

La peque a cola se movi para caer al suelo de la madriguera y la volvi a mover para ayudar a romper el cascaron y sacar unos peque os patitas palmeadas.

Una ornitorrinco miro los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo el cachorro por salir del huevo, antes de levantarse para ayudar al peque o en su dif cil misi n.

Los otros dos cachorros que en es momento estaba amantando gimieron y se movieron siguiendo torpemente los pasos de su madre.

_ (Vamos queridos un poco mas) dijo la madre animando al peque o cachorro que estaba saliendo por fin del huevo.

El peque o ornitorrinco se movi torpemente buscando el pez n de su madre, mientras que ella volv a a tumbar para que sus ni os pudieron aliment ndose

_ (Son preciosos) dijo un macho ornitorrinco entrando en la madriguera y llamando la atenci n de la hembra (se parece a ti).

La hembra sonri antes de mirar a sus tres cachorros que segu an amamantarse.

_ (el ultimo se parece a ti, Marc) dijo la ornitorrinco al macho que sonri y se acercaba para ponerse a su lado.

Eran tres cri s de color azul-verdoso sumamente oscuro que pr cticamente parec a verde que se parec a a la hembra mientra que el ultimo y como hab a dicho ella era mas azulado, como el agua del mar, como el color que tenia Marc.

- (Por cierto, Como ha ido?) pregunto la hembra a Marc que suspiro.  
>_ (Mejor de lo que esperaba, May) dijo Marc con una leve sonrisa (aunque se me ha escapado, me estaban avasallando a preguntas as que se me ha escapado)<br>_ ( Y cuando vendr n?)

Marc levanto la mirada pensativo antes de mirada atenta de May.

_ (Willian y Eric, vendr n ma ana. Est n emocionamos con la noticia) dijo Marc con una sonrisa.  
>_ (Y Jess?) pregunto May a su pareja que neg _ (No me quiere ni ver) dijo Marc de una manera triste (Es la nica que aun no me perdona)<br>_ (Ella es muy peque a para comprendelo, pero estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento lo compretera. Solo darle tiempo)  
>_ (May) susurro Marc a su esposa con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y acariciar a la hembra suavemente la cabeza (no se que aria sin ti)<br>_ (Comerte la cabeza en tonter as) dijo una voz masculina y divertida detr s de ellos.

Marc se giro mientras que May levantaba la cabeza para ver a un ornitorrinco macho muy parecido de Marc que estaba en la entrada de la madriguera

_ (Willian, al final has podido venir) dijo Marc con una sonrisa al reconocerlo.  
>_ (Claro, que te pensabas que me iba a perder ver a mis sobrinos) dijo divertido Willian divertido acerc ndose a la pareja para ver a los cachorros que hab an terminado de beber leche y que estaban movi ndose como pod an (tienen mucha vitalidad)<br>_ (Eso es bueno)  
>_ ( Mas o menos, eso significa que no les podr is quitar los ojos de encima) _ (Exageras hermano)<br>_ (Yo... no o es que no te acuerdas de Eric cuando tuvo su camada) dijo Willian antes de sonreir divertido (es lo bueno de ser sortero, no tengo preocupaciones).  
>_ (Eso sera que no has encontrado a tu hembra)<p>

Willian miro a May antes de re rse levemente aunque sabia que tenia raz n. De los 4 solo quedaban dos sorteros, Jess era la ultima de la camada y no le interesaban los machos pero el ya echaba de menos tener una pareja con el.

Miro a los peque os que segu an investigando su mundo torpemente y con los ojos cerrados mientras que May hab a puesto la cola a su alrededor formando una especie de cuna improvisaba.

_ (Vais a ser unos grandes padres) dijo Willian al verlo y en un tono orgulloso.

Ambos miraron al ornitorrinco, que tenia una gran sonrisa, como si no se creyeran que acaba de decir el sortero de la familia.

_ ( Porque me mir is as ? Ni que yo no pudiera saber esto) dijo Willian extra ado por las miradas que lo hab an lanzado la pareja.  
>_ (No es eso Willian, solo que nunca pens que te oir a decir esto a ti) dijo May divertido a que Willian solo los miro ofendido.<br>_ (Yo tambi n se ver esto) dijo divertido Willian a la hembra.  
>_ (No te enfades pero pens que lo dir a antes Eric que tu)<br>_ (Eso mismo pensaba yo)  
>_ (Marc tu tambi n) dijo Willian haciendo un melodrama.<p>

La pareja sonri al ver el teatro que se hab a montado el solo antes de los cachorros gimi por el ruido.

_ (Parece que quieren dormir) dijo May antes de acariciar suavemente a sus cachorros que se se estaban acurrucando contra su estomago.

Marc y Willian miraron este hecho con una gran sonrisa, antes de que este ultima se girara dispuesto a irse.

_ ( Ya te marchas?) dijo Marc a su hermano.  
>_ (Si, no quiero molestar mas, aunque si necesit is ayuda solo me lo tienes que pedir) dijo Willian antes de salir por la entrada de la madriguera<p>

Marc sonri por lo ultimo que hab a dicho su hermano antes de irse y miro a May y a sus cachorros.

Iba a ser una aventura divertida.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Marc se asomo a la entrada de la madriguera para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

_ Chicos, ya pod is salir_ dijo Marc mirando al interior de la madriguera

Tras decir esto tres peque o ornitorrincos aparecieron mirando el paisaje que se presentaba antes sus ojos, era un peque o lago con frondosa vegetaci n, con unas rocas que sobresal an de all , encima de la vegetaci n

Hacia ya cerca de 3 semanas desde que los peque os hab an roto el cascaron y ya hab an abierto los ojos y a empezar a andar con cierta seguridad y la pareja de mam fero semiacuatico hab an decidido que ya era el momento de que salieran de la madriguera

Perry se acerco t midamente al agua, como si temiera que le fuera a hacer algo y lo toco con su peque o poco, como si quisiera asegurarse pero el peque o retrocedi al notar que ese extra o liquido estaba h medo

_ Es agua Perry, no te har nada_ dijo May al peque o Perry que se estaba sacudiendo para quitarse al agua antes de que lo mirara con sus grandes ojos marrones_ ademas estamos aqu para que no os pasa nada.

Perry no dijo nada solo miro el agua no muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad, ya que el liquido estaba movi ndose levemente, cuando uno de sus dos hermanos se acerco al agua y golpeo el agua con su cola palmeada para comenzar a salpicar a su hermano menor.

_ Basta Ox_ gimi Perry a su hermano que lo miro divertido.  
>_ Porque es muy divertido _ Divertido eh?_ dijo Perry sonriendo de una manera traviesa mientras sacud a la cola para mojarlo.<p>

Ox sonri antes de comenzar hacer lo mismo que hacia Perry comenzando a salpicarse entre ellos ante la mirada del tercer cachorro que los miraba ri ndose

_ Yupiiii Guerra de Aguua_ dijo el tercer cachorro antes de unirse a la guerra que hab an iniciado entre Perry y Ox.

Marc y May vieron como los tres cachorros estaban jugando con el agua, en una especie de guerra de agua.

_ Yo me meto para evitar que caigan_ dijo Marc a la hembra que asitio antes de meterse en el agua y qued ndose cerca de los ni os.

Serian animales que se pasaban media vida en el agua pero siempre aprender a nadar era lo que mas costaba y mas porque siempre primero tenia que superar el miedo al agua.

_ Parece que est n activos esta ma ana May_ dijo una voz cerca de ellos llamando la atenci n de la hembra.

La hembra se giro para ver a una pata, uno de los pocos animales que compart an charca y que los miraba divertida.

_ Hola, Sarah_ saludo May al reconocerla_ pensaba que ya os hab ais ido al norte para anidar.  
>_ Si, pero he querido despedirme antes de irme_ dijo Sarah antes de mirar nerviosa a su alrededor_ ademas quer a deciros una cosa.<br>_ Pasa algo, amiga?

La pata la miro nerviosa mientras se tocaba la ala, cosa que izo que la ornitorrinco empezara a preocuparse mas todav a

Sarah era una pata alegre y despistada, cosa que hacia que su pareja, Yack, tubiera que tener mil ojos con ella y rara vez se ve a preocuapa y un mas raro preocuparse hasta este punto.

_ Dime, me estas preocupado Sarah. Es que a Yack le ha pasado algo.  
>_ No, ha Yack no le ha pasado nada, pero me ha dicho algo terrible_ dijo Sarah poniendo sus alas en la cabeza_ ha visto furtivos May, ha visto furtivos muy cerca de aqu y esta seguro que se dirigen hacia aqu<p>

May abri los ojos asustada y mas porque esa era una de las peores cosas que pod a aparecer por aqu , por donde pasaban dejaran un rastro de desolaci n y ella tenia tres cri s as que no pod a ni si quiera pasarse por la cabeza la posibilidad de conseguir escapar de ah . Sus hijos no aguantar an una caminata tan grande con apenas tres semanas que ten an

_ Esta seguro de que eran furtivos?_ pregunto May a la pata que asisti _ Si, Yack me lo ha asegurado_ dijo Sarah en un tono serio_ nunca de lo dar a una informaci n as sin estar completamente seguro.  
>_ Sin estar el que?_ pregunto Marc saliendo del agua mientras que los peque os estaban jugando con la cola de su padre.<br>_ De que hay furtivos cerca de aqu _ gimi May a su "marido" y asustada.

Marc miro a May y luego a Sarah, que asisti asustada y confirmando lo que hab a dicho la ornitorrinco.

_ Vio hacia donde se diriguian?_ pregunto Marc intentando controlar los nervios que ahora mismo amenazaba con dominar todos sus instintos.  
>_ No, eso no me lo dicho_ dijo Sarah antes de poner cada una de sus alas en el hombro de cada uno de la pareja de ornitorrinco_ pero mucho me temo que si chicos no quiero que os pase nada. Sois mis mejores amigos y aunque me vaya ahora mismo no quiero que os pase nada.<p>

La pareja semiacuatica sonrieron, antes de que Marc se adelantar.

_ Estaremos bien_ dijo Marc a la pata intentando mostrar seguridad, una seguridad que no tenia ni el.

La pata miro al macho no muy segura de eso pero no dijo nada.

_ Pero aun y as , y pod is llamarme pasada, tener mucho cuidado_ murmuro Sarah a la pareja antes de disponerse a irse.  
>_ Lo tendremos_ dijo May con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la ave que se fue volando de ah<p>

Marc levanto la mirada para ver a la pata como desaparec a y comenzaba a asomarse entre los arboles unas nubes negras. Se acercaba una tormenta, una buena tormenta, y tambi n una mala predirecion.

_ Marc?_ pregunto May a su macho que segu a mirando el cielo.

Marc se miro a la hembra y luego a sus cri s que segu an jugando con el agua ajenos a la conversaci n que hab an tenido.

_ No pasara nada_ dijo Marc con una sonrisa intentando parecer tranquilo y se acerca a los ni os_ quien quiere subirse encima mio?  
>_ Yo_ gritaron los tres cachorros felizmente a su padre.<p>

May miro como los cachorros se sub an encima de su padre para jugar con el y usarlo como boya.

Felizmente sin saber que este pod a ser el ultimo d a que tendr n todos juntos.

Continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

_ Habla humana

_ (habla animal)

Un potente ruido despertó a Perry asustandolo para encontrarse con toda su familia durmiendo tranquilamente, ajenos a la tormenta que había a fuera.

Perry se tapo la cabeza para evitar escuchar los truenos de afuera e intentar tranquilizarse, pero no pudo evitar retroceder al escuchar un segundo trueno mas potente que el anterior.

May levanto la mirada para encontrarse a la mas pequeña de sus hijos temblado de miedo antes de escuchar un trueno.

Se levanto y se puso al lado del pequeño animal semiacuatico que levanto la mirada asustado antes de acurrucarse contra ella.

_ (Tranquilo, solo es una tormenta pronto pasara)_ dijo May al pequeño cachorro que estaba temprano completamente aterrorizado, antes de la hembra oyera un ruido que no era normal.

Entecerro los ojos para ver si solo lo volvería a sonar y así fue, otro ruido contundente, era como una pisas firme y poderosa que sonaba cada vez mas cerca, como un animal que se estaba acercando a su presa, pero no era de un animal que ella conociera.

/ Furtivos/ pensó la hembra al darse cuenta del resultado de sus investigaciones y se acerco a Marc.

Lo movió un poco para que se despertara.

_ (¿May que?) pregunto Marc a abrir los ojos antes de oír el mismo ruido de la hembra había escuchado antes (Eso son...)

_ (Creo que si) dijo May adelantándose a su macho mientras que los niños lo miran la escena preocupado.

No sabían lo que estaba pasando pero fuera lo que fuera era grave.

_ (May quedate aquí con los niños yo iré a ver) dijo Marc a la hembra antes de adelantarse y salir de la madriguera

La tormenta era especialmente fuerte y no dejara ver nada de su alrededor a no ser por los rayos de iluminaba el cielo cuando vio a dos humanos armados y con redes para atrapar a los animales que querían capturar vivos, aunque ellos parecían estar buscando un animal en especial.

Se acerco a ellos con cuidado de no llamar la atención de ellos y intentar descubrir que era lo que estaban buscando para saber si se iban a acercar a la madriguera , pero la suerte no estaba esta noche con el pequeño animal semiacuatico, ya que un pequeño palo se rompió bajo su peso.

Los hombres se giraron e iluminaron, con las linternas que llevaban para saber donde iban, a un macho de ornitorrinco. Este al verse descubierto salio corriendo hacia su madriguera para avisar a su pareja que no se moviera de allí.

Un ruido potente como si fuera un trueno, que le siguió un potente dolor sintió el pequeño animal en la espalda antes de desplomarse en el frió suelo, sin poderse mover, sin poder respirar y notando como su sangre, su liquido vital, se escapaba de su cuerpo empapado su pelaje agua marina.

_ Un ornitorrinco macho_ fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de que su celebro y su cuerpo escapara del dolor, al manto frió de la muerte, mientras que el hombre iluminaba el cuerpo del animal.

_ Y si hay un ornitorrinco por aquí, significa que hay una madriguera cerca. Puede que tengamos suerte y consigamos lo que por fin andamos buscando.

May se puso al interior de la madriguera acurrucando a sus tres cachorros, temiendo la peor de las suerte después de oír el fuerte ruido y que no regresara de investigar.

_ (Todo esta bien) murmuro May a sus criás que temblaran asustado de ese "trueno", aunque si ella lo creía. Tenia la certeza que ese "trueno" había acertado en Marc y los pasos sonaban cada vez mas cerca.

Un poco mas, un poco mas cerca de ellos, hasta se quedo en silencio, como si se hubieran detenido o hubiera desperecido

Pero estaban allí, ella lo sabia y mas cuando vio a una sombra humana delante de ella, vio como se agachaba y iluminaba el interior con una linterna.

May cerro los ojos pero se puso delante se sus hijos para protegerlo.

_ Están aquí_ grito el furtivo al verlos.

_ ¿Cuanto hay?

_ Una hembra y unos 3 criás

_ Perfecto, sacarlos

Perry miro a su madre asustado, quien estaba muy seria y mas porque nunca la había visto así en su corta vida.

_ (Mama) murmuro el joven Perry a su madre que solo lo miro de reojo.

_ (tranquilizate Perry, todo saldrá bien) le susurro May tranquilamente antes de mirar como esos hombres estaban agrandando la entrada a la madriguera donde ellos estaban.

En eso una mano robusta apareció de la entrada enjaulada en un guante de cuero negro que agarro del cuello a May sacandola de la madriguera

La hembra se revolvió para atacar a su captor en vano.

_ Parece que tienen ganas de jugar_ dijo el furtivo que la tenia sujeta del cuello y se movía como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

_ Sujetala fuerte, voy a cogerlos_ dijo el otro furtivo mientras metía la mano en el interior de la madriguera

May vio como el otro tipo sacaba a sus aterrorizadas criás y los metía en una bolsa de mallas, una a una.

_ (MAMA) grito Perry a su madre mientras intentaba ponerse en pie pero en vano.

_ Ya están todos.

_ Si ¿Que hacemos con la hembra?_ dijo el furtivo que tenia la bolsa con las criás al otro que tenia la hembra agarrada del cuello, para inmovilizarla.

_ No nos silbe para nada_ dijo el otro furtivo mientras tiraba la hembra al suelo como si fuera una pelota.

May se incorporo adolorida antes de ver un reflejo plateado, antes de un haz de luz cegadora y un fuerte dolor nublara sus sentidos.

Noto como su cuerpo se desplomaba sin fuerzas y su respiración se volvía cada vez mas dificultosa.

Abrió los ojos débilmente para ver con eses dos hombres se alegaban de donde ella estaba mientras que sus hijos estaban gritando aterrados.

No podía oírlos, era como su celebro no quisiera funcionar y cada vez estaba mas aturdido, como si había una espesa niebla en su alrededor , pero sabia que ellos estaban gritando.

Cerro los ojos derrotada, no había nada mas que ella pudiera hacer, antes de que su torso se quedara immovil, como una piedra mas en el suelo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Perry noto una fuerte sacudida antes de abrir los ojos y ver como esos dos tipos los hab a metido en una furgoneta, otra extra a jaula a la vista de la cr a de ornitorrinco.

Se giro para ver a sus hermanos y a Math cuando se dio cuenta que tenia alguien apoyado contra el, miro hacia abajo para ver a la hembra tumbada con los ojos abiertos. Estaba despierta pero no se ve a con ganas de moverse.

_ (Parece que empieza) dijo Fayren aun a la lado de Perry y mir ndolo levemente.  
>_ ( Empezar? Nos van a llevar ya a Estados Unidos) dijo Ox a la hembra que cerro los ojos.<br>_ (mucho me temo que as es) dijo Math a Ox mirando a la puerta abierta de la furgoneta con preocupaci n.

Algo pasaba afuera, pod a o r las voces de los cazadores aunque no los pod a ver bien por lo que dec an pod a intuir que est n discutiendo sobre alguna cosa.

_ ( Qu pasa Math?) Iba a decir Perry cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido que conoc an my bien. Era el mismo tipo de ruido que hab an o do antes de que muriera su madre.

El silencio se apodero de toda la furgoneta, nadie tenia el valor de decir nada, y mas cuando vieron como ellos vieron como se acercaban cargando con una jaula.  
>La echaron sin ning n cuidado antes de cerrar la puerta de la furgoneta dejando encerrados.<p>

Las cr as giraron a la jaula sin atreverse a moverse de donde estaban cuando vieron que esta se mov a d bilmente y gimi sorprendiendo a todas las cr as.

_ ( Jacky?) Pregunto Ox mientras se acerco a la jaula para sacar una de sus patitas para intentar tocar al canguro.  
>_ (No me toques) gimi en un gru ido Jacky al peque o ornitorrinco demasiado tarde ya que Ox le toco el pelaje oscuro del marsupial.<p>

Ox noto un tacto caliente y liquido en su pata, se aparto asustado al notar esto del pelaje del canjuro y miro su para antes de abrir sus ojos asustado. En esta hab a un l quido carmes brillante, el mismo liquido carmes que hab a visto salir del cuerpo de su madre.

Miro aterrorizado al canjuro para darse cuenta del aspecto que la tenia, toda la parte derecha estaba cubierto de sangre desde el hombro hasta el abdomen de donde sal a e iba empapando su pelaje por donde pasaba y las barras de la jaula que se apoyaba.

_ (Jacky) grito Ox al canguro que estaba en tan mal estado mientras que unas l grimas empezaban en asomar en sus ojos.  
>_ (Vamos no llores) murmuro a duras penas el canjuro antes de tosiera y le saliera por la consitura un leve chorrito de sangre y notaran como la furgoneta se pon a en marcha hacia su destino, el final de el y la pesadilla de ellos_ (Ya sab amos que iba a aca-bar a si)<p>

.com/watch?v=_VeLNa_9ZJU&feature=related

Firen se levanto para mirar a su ag nico amigo y acercarse a Math y a Ox mientras que este, Jacky, se hecho hacia atr s para estar mas c modo y que no le dolieran mas las heridas, cosa que no consigui ya que estas segu an doliendo como el mismo infierno y cada vez que se mov a, respiraba era peor.

Miro de reojo a las cr as de ornitorrincos que lo miraba asustado y preocupado por el canguro y cerr los ojos.

El sabia que el dolor pronto desaparecer a pero estaba seguro que ellos, las cr as que tenia a su lado, en esa peque a jaula, sufrir an una agon a peor al que el sufrir en estos momentos a manos de esos hombres.

_ ( Estas bien, Jacky?) Pregunto Perry al marsupial que abri los ojos.  
>_ (Tranquilo, esto no es nada) murmuro Jacky de manera cansada intentando no preocupar en exceso a los peque os (con un poco de descanso estar bien)<p>

Las cr as se miraron entre aun mas preocupados por su amigo, pero este solo les sonri .

_ (He pasado una mala noche. Solo necesito dormir y estar bien) murmuro Jacky a los j venes ornitorrincos aunque sabia que les estaba mintiendo a medias, se dormir a si pero por la perdida de sangre y a medida que sus rganos dejaran de funcionar.

Firen miro a Math que neg con la cabeza, Jacky pod a intentar enga ar a los dem s pero con ellos dos le iba a costar hacerlo.

_ (Y lo del hombro. Esta sangrando mucho) le pregunto Perry sorprendiendo a Fayren y a Math. Al parecer el tambi n se hab a dado cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.  
>_ (Eres demasiado listo para tu edad jovencito) dijo Jacky mientras se re a pero solt un gemido por el movimiento de la risa, a lo que Perry sonri .<br>_ (Gracias) dijo Perry agradeciendo el cumplido por parte del canguro.  
>_ (No podemos hacer nada para ayudarte) pregunto Ox al canguro que sonri levemente.<p>

Apenas le quedaban fuerzas por la perdida de sangre u la vista cada vez estaba m s borrosa y la niebla que lo aturd a se le hab a mas espesa.

Miro a los peque os levemente mientras recordaba las palabras que hab an salido de la boca de la cr a que se llamaba Ox, parec an dispuestos a ayudar, o por lo menos a intentarlo, pero con la herida y como estaba ya nada pod an hacer nada por su vida.

_ (Lo siento peque o pero solo el tiempo puede hacer algo) murmuro Jacky a duras penas sabiendo que era verdad lo que dec a mientras cerraba los ojos.

El tiempo hab a hecho que el dolor del disparo, tan intenso antes que parec a una quemadura ardiente ahora solo molestara como si fuera una simple picaz n, al mismo tiempo que sus m sculos se hac an cada vez mas pesados e insensibles, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera y su mente apenas le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Las cr as se miraron entre si sin entender como pod a el tiempo ayudarle, antes de volver a mirarlo para pregunt rselo cuando notaron algo extra o en el canguro.

Estaba tranquilo, no sufr a por la herida, ni jaleaba cuando intentaba respirar, mas parec a que se hab a quedado profundamente durmiendo.

_ ( Jacky?) Pregunto Jep a lo que Math le puso la mano en el hombro a sabiendas que iba a contestar al llamado de peque o.  
>_ ( Esta muerto?) Pregunto Ox a sus hermanos y a la hembra que guardaron silencio, afirmando para su desgracia la pregunta del ornitorrinco ( Papa y Mama tambi n murieron as ?)<br>_ (Mucho me temo que si) dijo Perry al recordar como sangraba su madre y aunque no hab a visto a su padre estaba seguro que algo as le debi que pasar.  
>_ ( Nosotros vamos a acabar as ?) Pregunto de pronto un ornitorrinco que estaba detr s, de un color azul oscuro y que ten a unos ojos marr n rojizo.<p>

Los ornitorrinco se giraron para ver al que hab a hablado y Math cerro los ojos, algo le dec a que no ten an esa suerte.

_ (No lo se, eso no lo se) le respondido simplemente Fayren en un tono asustada, dando a entrever que tenia miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Continuara 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El calor era asfixiante para las pobres cr as que estaban atrapadas en la jaula, que ya era una c rcel, en b squeda de un sitio fresco pero cada segundo que pasaba menos estabas seguros de poder encontrarlo.

Hacia ya cerca de 1 hora que hab an parado para sacar el cuerpo del canjuro muerto y que hab a entrado algo de aire fresco.

_ (Tengo calor) se quejo una de las cr as, una que color verde amarronado con los ojos oscuros, como si fuera negro, que estaba estirado y tenia el pelaje completamente empapado.  
>_ (Calla, todos tenemos calor) gru o otra de las cr as mientras que Math se tapaba la cabeza.<br>_ (Por favor parad ya. O ros quejaron hace que todav a tengas mas calor) gru o Math a las cr as que se quedaron en silencio.  
>_ (No te enfades anda, que enfadarte no sacaras nada, solo perder fuerzas in tilmente) dijo Fayren a su amigo tambi n tumbada antes de escurrirse la frente y unas cuantas gotas cayeran de su pelaje.<p>

Math suspiro agobiado y miro a la hembra pensando que contestarle pero tenia raz n. Hacia calor, por no decir un bochorno insoportable, y los constantes quejas de las dem s no ayudaban nada a pasar ese momento.

_ (Cuando piensan que podemos aguantar as ) se quejo otra de las cr as la que tenia el pelaje azul oscuro que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados (No tenemos agua, hace un calor infernal. Como sigamos as vamos a caer todos)  
>_ (Vale Ruben, tu sabes como animar la situaci n) dijo otra de las cr as fastidiado que era de una tonalidad muy parecida a la de Math.<br>_ (Solo dijo la verdad) gru o Ruben a quien le hab a contestado.  
>_ (Aunque digas la verdad no hace falta que lo digas as ) le contesto de nuevo la hembra que le hab a contestado antes.<br>_ ( Y como quieres que lo diga?)  
>_ ( CALLAOOOOOSSS!)<p>

Un silencio se presento al o r el grito de Math a lo que tosi por la sequedad de su garganta, por el sofoco intenso y aquel grito que hab a metido no le hab a ayudado nada.

Mientras tanto las cr as que estaban a su lado lo miraban sorprendido por el ataque de furia del otro.

_ (Vaya pulmones) murmuro Ox y Jep a la vez mientras que Perry y Fayren los miraban preocupado.  
>_ ( Estas bien?) Pregunto Perry al otro ornitorrinco.<br>_ (Si, solo tengo la garganta algo seca)  
>_ (No deber as haber gritado) le ri o la hembra a Math, suspiro y miro a los dem s (Se que todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado con Jacky y viendo como nos est n tratando la cosa no augura nada bueno)<br>_ (Ni bueno ni malo, moriremos todos) gru o Ruben a Fayren que lo miro antes de levantarse.

Sinti como el calor estaba empezando a afectar su cuerpo y m s como que ella se sent a insegura en sus propias patas.

_ (Pero crees que pelearnos y rendirnos sacaremos mejores resultados) le gru o Fayren a Ruben que bajo la mirada (tenemos que buscar una manera de que esto se nos haga algo mas agradable)  
>_(O que estos tipos paren) murmuro Perry a la hembra que volvi a tumbarse al notar que su cuerpo no aguantar a ni un minuto mas de pie.<p>

Fayren asisti y cerr los ojos para intentar ahorrar fuerzas o intentar recuperarlas, aunque fueran un poco de ellas, pero eso incluso ella misma cre a que era imposible.

_ (Espero que eso sea pronto) murmuro el ultimo ornitorrinco que no hab a hablado y que tambi n era una hembra que tenia su pelaje verde claro y unos ojos de color avellana.  
>_ (Y que traigan agua) dijo el ornitorrinco verde-marronado.<br>_ ( Pero alguien tiene alguna idea?) Pregunto la ornitorrinco que no hace nada se estaba peleando con Ruben.

El silencio volvi aparecer en la jaula para contestar a la cr a que hab a preguntado.

Nadie sabia que hacer para evitar el calor ya que incluso loas sombras, las pocas que hab an, no ayudaban, pero ellos solo quer an que el calor bajaban un poco.

_ (Nadie tiene una respuesta) susurro la misma cr a al ver esto.  
>_ (Vamos Nie, pronto pararan) dijo el ornitorrinco que se parec a a Math intentando animarla, mientras que Math y Perry se giraron hacia donde seg n cre an deb an de estar esos tipos como si sus o dos hubieran podido captar algo.<br>_ (Anton, creo que han o do nuestros ruegos)

Todos se giraron para mirar a Math que se hab a levantado levemente la cabeza como si pudiera o quisiera ver lo que estaba pasando delante.

La cr a Verde-amarronado de ojos oscuro iba a contentadle como si este le hubiera vuelto ya loco, cuando comenzaron a notar como la furgoneta iba bajando la velocidad.

Iban a parar, o por lo menos eso esperaban todos, y lo mas importante abrir an las puerta, aunque eso significaba que ve an como les seria el futuro que les esperaba y si era como el presente, seria muy malo para ellos, pero quer an dejar de soportar y respirar este aire calentuzo.

Notaron como la furgoneta se paraba en silencio, atentos a lo que pasara hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe ceg ndolos de golpe por la fuerte luz que entraba en ese momento y que llevaban tiempo sin ver.

Notaron como una sacudida y como cog an la jaula que los llevaba como si quisieran llegarlos a otro sitio.

Perry abri los ojos levemente para ver que estaba en una especie de gran rio gris que se pod a andas por encima de esta y que hab a un extra o aparato largo con unas grandes placas de piedra o algo parecido como si quisieran que pareciera un p jaro, el aparato mas raro que ellos hab an visto hasta ahora.

_ ( Qu es eso?) Pregunto Ox a ver el extra o aparato mientras que los hombres se acercaban a ese extra o aparato.

Aunque se acercaban mas exactamente a un nombre alto de pelo negro vestido completamente con ropas de camuflaje que los miraba a esos tipos con desd n.

Perry sinti un escalofri a ver ese tipo mientras se acercaban lentamente a su pr ximo destino, como si eso fuera muy alentador para ellos.

Continuara 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El hombre se acerco a los cazadores que hab an llegado con lo que el venia a buscar y miro el contenido de esta con ojos fr os e inexpresivos.

_ Est n todos?_ pregunto el tipo re ropas de camuflaje en un tono seria y de forma tan inexpresiva como los ojos que este tenia.  
>_ Si, todos son cr as de ornitorrincos de unos meses de edad tal y como pediste_ dijo el jefe de los furtivos mientras dejaba la jaula dentro del avi n para poder hablar de negocios con ese tipo.<p>

Este en cambio se agacho para verlos mejor y asegurarse que lo que dec an era cierto haciendo que las cr as lanzaran un leve grito de terror y el tipo sonri .

_ Todo en orden?_ le pregunto el otro furtivo, el mismo que hab a hablado antes al de ropa de camuflaje, mientras que este se dirig a a un lado del avi n donde hab a unas botellas.  
>_ Si_ dijo el tipo de mondo inexpresivo abriendo la botella_ todo este en orden.<br>_ Y el dinero?

El tipo no contesto pero abri la botella y lleno un cacharro, una botella medio ro osa que estaba partida por la mitad, y abri la jaula para dejarlo en su interior.

Los ornitorrincos miraron el agua antes de acercarse para beberse el contenido de golpe y de una manera desesperada.

Ox cuando termino levanto la cabeza del bebedero improvisado y miro al extra o tipo que volv a con los dos furtivos para seguir hablando de su futuro.

_ (Parecer que no tiene alma pero no parece tan malo) dijo Ox al ver que les hab a puesto algo de agua.  
>_ (No te f es Ox. Creo que lo ha hecho pata que aguatemos nada mas) murmuro Math en un tono serio.<br>_ (Bueno por lo menos nos ha dado agua) dijo felizmente Nie por este hecho.  
>_ (Pero Qu tiene previsto para nosotros?) Pregunto Fayren mir ndolo preocupada.<br>_ (No lo se, pero tendremos que estar preparados para todo) le dijo Perry poni ndose al lado de la hembra que segu a mir ndolo con una mirada seria.

Mientras tanto el hombre de ropas de camuflaje volv a estar enfrente de esos dos furtivos que estaban mir ndolo expectantes al lado de una improvisada mesa.

_ Y bien D nde esta el dinero?_ pregunto el jefe de los furtivos a ese misterioso tipo que sonr o.  
>_ Paso a paso, ya sabes como funciona el negocio_ le contesto entrecerrando los ojos de una manera tranquila_ pero veo que est n bien, son buenos ejemplares.<br>_ Y creo que aguantaran.  
>_ Bueno eso depende de ellos no de nosotros. Adem s son mercanc a y esto solo negocios_ dijo el furtivo jefe de una manera seria como para recordarle que tenia prisa_ nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato, solo falta la tuya.<p>

El tipo de ropas de camuflaje no contesto, solo saco una maleta que estaba debajo de la improvisada mesa para ponerla encima de esta y abrirla para mostrar su contenido a esos dos tipos.

_ Creo que esto cubrir todo los gastos_ dijo el de ropas de camuflaje a los otros dos mientras cerraba de nuevo el malet n.

El tipo sonr o antes de coger el malet n para disponerse a irse de este lugar.

_ Si, es todo un placer hacer negocios contigo_ dijo el furtivo jefe antes de irse de all .

El tipo de ropas de camuflaje vio como esos dos tipos se sub an a la furgoneta que hab an venido y se marchaban de all a toda velocidad dej ndolo solo con su mercanc a .

Sonri y volvi a acercarse al lujar donde hab a dejado las cr as, que lo estaban mirando atentamente, para dirigirse a una caja grande de madera maciza que estaba en el fondo, como si fuera a preparar algo en su interior.

_ ( Para que ser esa caja?) Pregunto la cr a verde clara curiosa al ver lo que estaba haciendo ese tipo con aquella caja de madera.  
>_ (Annie mucho me temo que esa caja es para nosotros) dijo Math a la hembra que se giro de una manera seria.<br>_ (Nos van a meter en otra jaula) pregunto Annie asustada y miro la caja.  
>_ (Creo que ser peor que una jaula) dijo Ruben en un tono l gubre en sus palabras mientras que Nie rodaba los ojos.<br>_ (Tu siempre tan positivo) ironizo Nie a su compa ero.  
>_ (Soy realista)<br>_ (Realista o no. Tenemos que estar unidos) dijo Anton a los otros dos.  
>_ (Espero que por lo menos haiga agua) dijo el ultimo ornitorrinco que aun no se sabia el nombre.<p>

Fayren en cambio se acerco a la botella ropa que el tipo hab a puesto para que ellos pudieran beber.

_ (No se si ser peor el remedio o la enfermedad) dijo ella en un murmullo mientras tem a lo que podr a suceder.

Esa agua estaba llena de suciedad, trozos de polvo y barro que ahora estaba en el fondo y no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que eso podr a hacer m s mal que bien.

Pero en esos momentos ten an tanta sed que se hubieran bebido hasta de baso de barro.

Math en cambio se acerco a la hembra que hab a dicho aquello y que lo hab a o do.

_ (tienes que tener fe Fayren. Un poco de agua sucia no nos va a matar) dijo Math a la futura esp a.  
>_ (Pero tampoco nos har ning n bien. Vamos Math sabes perfectamente que no soy tonta as que no me vengas que no pasara nada) dijo Fayren entre asustada y enfadado con su amigo (por amor de dios, no ves que este sitio ser pero que la jaula de metal que nos han metido antes, estaremos encerrados a oscuras completamente, sin apenas aire para poder respirar y sin contar si comida y el agua, si que hay agua, ser mas peligroso para nuestra fr gil salud que una bomba)<p>

Nadie dijo nada para responder a la joven ornitorrinco, todos sab an que ella tenia raz n en lo que hab a dicho, cuando en eso Math se puso al lado de ella y puso su cola encima de la suya para tranquilizarla.

Fayren levanto la mirada para mirar los ojos de Math, y descubrir que el tambi n estaba tan asustado como ella, pero no quer a que nadie lo notara, no quer a que entrara el p nico entre ellos.

Ella sonri y neg con la cabeza a darse cuenta de la situaci n.

_ (Soy una tonta, soy la primera que dice que tengamos la calma y soy la primera que se deja llevar por el p nico) murmuro Fayren avergonzada por el arrebato de p nico que hab a tenido antes.  
>_ (Pero eso significa que tambi n sabes la gravedad de la situaci n pero estoy contigo, no tenemos que dejar que el p nico tome el control. No tan pronto) dijo Ruben a la hembra con al resto de cr as.<br>_ (Hemos sobrevivido a la jaula met lica andante, sobreviviremos a esto) dijo Annie para animar la situaci n.  
>_ (O por lo menos lo intentaremos)<p>

Fayren sonri levemente al escuchar los nimos del resto de las cr as y miro al tipo que ya estaba terminando de preparar la caja para ellos, hab a hecho un par de agujeros m s y hab a vaciado todo su contenido.

_ (Fayren, sabes que no dejare que te pase nada) le susurro Math a la hembra que lo miro de reojo.  
>_ (Lo se, pero ahora mismo no creo que puedas mantener esa promesa) le dijo con una leve sonrisa Fayren llamando la atenci n a Perry, Ox y Jet.<p>

Hab an notado que Math era con Fayren m s suave y compresivo que con el resto de las cr as, hasta para pensar que esos dos eran hermanos o algo por ese estilo pero no se comportaban como tales y para colmo que pintaba esa promesa y Qu le hab a prometido?

Conienza la musica: .com/watch?v=BpTDOJE1Fgg

Perry miro a sus hermanos que est n igual que perdidos que el cuando noto que el tipo se hab a vuelto a acercar a la caja.

Todos le miraron asustados cuando ese tipo cog a de nuevo la jaula que los transportaba y se iba acercando a la caja que para ellos m s bien parec a un agujero sin fondo.

Annie y el ornitorrinco azul amarronado gritaron asustado cuando ve an que lo met an en su interior y miraron al tipo de ropas de camuflaje.

Este los meti en su interior sin prestar atenci n a las vibraciones aterradas de las cr as u se aseguro que todo quedara en su interior y cogi la tapa para cerrar la caja que o se abrir a hasta que llegara a su destino.

Las cr as vieron como la oscuridad se iba adue ando del lugar mientas esa losa de madera iba apareciendo encima de ellos bloqueando toda luz que hab a, adentr ndolos mas en la oscuridad mas profunda.

Una oscuridad que amenazaba con com rselos a todo, uno a uno, hasta no dejar a nadie.

Continuara 


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Ninguno de las crías se movía, nadie se atrevía a mover ni un solo musculo por puro miedo a la oscuridad que les había rodeado y solo podían oír las respiraciones rápidas de sus compañeros y familiares e gemidos aojados por el pánico.

Perry se giro para ver a sus hermanos, Math o a Fayren que estaba igual de aterrados, gracias a una leve iluminación de un pequeño agujero que estaba en el techo de la caja para que les entrara aire, dándole el aspecto aun mas aterrador a la situación.

Un fuerte gemido antes de que unos sollozos rompieran el tenso silencio y captara la atención de todos.

_ (¿Que va a ser de nosotros?) Pregunto entre sollozos el único de los ornitorrincos que aun no habían dicho el nombre, que estaba agachado con las patas delanteras encima de la cabeza y llorando fuertemente.

Nadie le contesto, nadie sabia la respuesta o no querían saberla pero todo mostraba que no iba a ser nada bueno para ellos.

Todos tenían la sensación que esa nueva jaula oscura de matera iba a ser su tumba.

Annie se acerco al ornitorrinco sin nombre y se tumbo a su lado para abrazarlo y poner su cola encima de la de el, en un intento de consolarlo.

_ (Tranquilo, saldremos de esta ya lo veras) dijo Annie mientras tranquilizaba al pequeño.

_ (No le mientas Annie) dijo Ruben enfadado por lo que estaba diciendo la hembra verde claro, por decirle mentiras como que saldrán de esta situación (Como quieres que salgamos de esta. Es que acaso no escuchaste antes lo que dijo Fayren con lo del agua, nos puede enfermar y hemos bebidos todos t te recuerdo por si acaso se te ha olvidado que aun estamos débiles de ese calor extremo que hemos sufrido antes, en aquel ser metálico).

Nadie le contesto, nadie le dijo que estaba equivocado porque todos sabían que lo que decía era cierto.

El ornitorrinco en cambio comenzó a llorar más fuerte y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Annie todavía más desesperado que antes.

Nie en cambio miro a Ruben muy seria y enfadada.

_ (Y tu crees que ayuda lo que nos has dicho) gruño ella en un tono serio.

_ (Y tu crees que ayuda mas que nos llenemos la mente con promesas vacías) le pregunto Ruben en un tono firme.

_ (Lo que no nos ayuda son estas peleas sin sentido) dijo Math a los otros dos para parar la pelea o por lo menos intentarlo.

_ (Y ¿Tu crees que nos puede ayudar?)

_ (Cualquier cosa, menos una pelea sin sentido Ruben. Tu lo has dicho estamos débiles, el calor extremos de antes, la falta de comida y el poco agua que hemos podido beber, han hecho que nuestras pocas fuerzas físicas aigan quedado seriamente debilitadas, pero no crees que es una tontería que las malgastemos en peleas que no sacaremos nada) dijo Math a Ruben de una manera seria, incluso se podía decir que estaba enfado por la actitud de la cría.

_ (Y ¿Seria memos que nos tumbemos y esperemos nuestro final?)

Se miraron fijamente sin ceder uno contra el otro, mientras que Annie se aferraba a ese ornitorrinco que estaba temblando de impotencia.

Fayren en cambio suspiro al notar la palpable tensión que había en el admiente mientras que los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

_ (Pero tampoco podemos hacer otra cosa) murmuro Ox a sus hermanos y llamando la atención de los otros dos.

_ (¿Eh?)

_ (Ox tiene razón. Peleanos o no o lo que hagamos pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar) dijo Anton en un suspiro.

_ (Peleanos es una tontería, pensamos lo que pensamos ya que nada va a cambiar) dijo Fayren de una manera suave y levanto la mirada como si esperaba algo que sabia que nunca llegara.

Pero allí arriba solo estaba la oscuridad mas profunda mientras oía como un motor se ponía en marcha.

Los iba a llevar ya a su destino para desgracia de ellos, un destino que no pintaba muy brillante para las pobres crías desesperadas por no poder escapar.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

El ambiente se había caldeado en las últimas horas y el aire ya estaba muy enrarecido por la poca ventilación y respirar todo ese aire atrapado.

Fayren apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Perry y cerro los ojos de forma cansada cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era Annie, quien no se había separado ni un segundo de ese ornitorrinco que había terminado desplomándose de agotamiento de la crisis emocional que había tenido antes.

_ (¿Esta bien?) Pregunto Fayren a la otra hembra que levanto la cabeza.

_ (Esta agotado y todo lo bien que se puede estar en nuestra situación) le contesto Annie en un suspiro.

_ (Es normal que este agotado, ha estado llorando todo el rato) murmuro Perry quien también se había movido levemente cuando oyó hablar a Fayren.

_ (Esta asustado) murmuro Fayren antes de cerrar los ojos (Como todos)

Math miro a la hembra de ojos marrón claro recordando lo que había pasado antes con Ruben, ese ornitorrinco siempre estaba intentando provocar una pelea, pero Math intuía que ese comportamiento era provocado por el miedo, o eso firmemente esperaba.

El recordaba cuando habían degolladlo a sus padres y lo habían echado en la bolsa, Ruben ya estaba allí, temblando como una hoja y llorando desesperadamente mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de los padres de Math.

Ellos no diguieron nada durante esa fatídica noche, la primera noche, donde encontraron 5 crías y se lleno el bosque de sangre, angustia y desesperación.

_ (¿En que piensas?) Pregunto Ox a Math que parecía ausente que lo miro de reojo.

_ (No pensaba, mas bien recordaba) murmuro Math al ornitorrinco azul-verdoso oscuro que levanto las cejas confuso.

_ (¿Recordar el que?)

_ (Como hemos llegado hasta aquí. Aunque en especial lo que paso en la fatídica primera noche).

Fayren, Anton y Nie se estrecieron al escuchar el nombre, que les recordaba el momento mas duro de todos ellos, el momento que esos furtivos habían entrado en sus vidas, destruyendo todo lo que habían en ellas.

_ (Es cuando ellos…) intento decir Ox al ver la reacion que habían tenido esos tres al escuchar el nombre, cuando Ruben se levanto.

_ (Callate). Ni se te ocurra decirlo) dijo Ruben en un tono furioso que sorprendió a los y tres hermanos, era la primera vez que lo veían así.

El ornitorrinco azul oscuro estaba al borde del pánico mas extremo, dándole a entrever que no quería que nadie sacara ese tema, que nadie les recordara nada de lo sucedido esa noche.

Se lo podían imaginar pero algo les decía que había pasado esa noche era mas grave que lo que les paso a ellos.

_ (Lo siento Ruben) se disculpo Ox a lo que Math sonrió porque aun después de todo Perry, Ox y Jep seguían siento igual de amables.

_ (No tienes porque disculparte Ox) le dijo Math levemente (además he sido yo quien a sacado el tema)

_ (Podrías mantener el pico cerrado) gruño Ruben a Math que lo miro.

_ (Te recuerdo Ruben que tu no eres el único que le duele recordar lo ocurrido en aquella noche) dijo Nie a Ruben que fundió el ceño (todos los que estábamos vimos como morían nuestros padres y como esa gente asesinaban a los demás delante de nuestras narices, pero te recuerdo que lo que paso con la ultima cría de esa noche)

Perry, Ox y Jep miraron confundido por las últimas palabras de Nie, que le pasaba con esa última cría que habían capturado esa noche.

Fayren en cambio bajo la mirada sin decir nada, mientras Math la miro antes de poner su cabeza al lado de la suya como siempre hacia cuando quería consolarla.

_ (¿Qué paso con esa ultima cría?) Pregunto Jep con inocencia y más curiosidad que otra cosa a Nie o a Ruben o a alguien que le pudiera contestar.

_ (Esa ultima cría la encontraron cuando ellos ya se iban a su base, pero oyeron un ruido nocturno, como el de un búho o algo así la verdad es que en esos momentos no prestaba atención, cuando al girarse iluminaron una madriguera que no habían visto antes) explico Ruben en un tono serio y mirando a Math de reojo (habían capturado ya a cuatro de nosotros y esa cría se convertiría en su quinta victima)

Los tres comentaron a temer por esa misteriosa quinta cría que estaba diciendo cuando Ruben levanto la mirada mirando ya más descaradamente a Math y Fayren.

_ (¿Por qué no sigue Fayren la historia?) Pregunto Ruben a la hembra que abrió los ojos asustada.

_ (Cállate Ruben) gruño Math en un tono protector con la hembra cosa que Ruben sonrió divertido.

_ (¿Por qué? Es una buena historia para no dormir y no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer ahora mismo) dijo Ruben con una sonrisa sarcástica (Además yo no he sido quien ha comenzado esta conversación)

Math miro a Ruben furioso y mas porque sabia lo que el ornitorrinco quería hacer, el sabia la historia porque esta ahí de principio a fin, ya estaba en la bolsa capturado, pero no entendía porque Ruben se divertía tanto con sacando esa historia y en especial nombrando el nombre de ella en esto.

Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente sin entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo y como podía afectar Fayren a esa historia.

_ (Que pasa Math? No quieres que ellos sepan lo que en verdad paso o el porque de la promesa que le hicistes a Fayren justo después) dijo Ruben con una sonrisa intentando provocar a Math con esas palabras.

_ (Ruben ya basta, te estas pasando) dijo Nie al ornitorrinco azul oscuro de manera muy seria (como puedes hablar de esa manera cuando tus padres también murieron esa noche)

_ (Lo se pero… ) dijo Ruben con una leve sonrisa sarcástica a Nie (como ya he dicho no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer ahora mismo y de todo lo que paso esa noche ese tipo fue lo mejor. Nunca he visto a alguien tan tonto).

_ (Retira lo que has dicho) gruño Fayren a Ruben enfadada por lo que había dicho (el no era ningún tonto, el solo quería protegerme a toda costa para que ellos no me capturaran. No puedes ni si quiera compárate a el, Ruben).

_ (Y entonces ¿porque no cuentas la historia?)

_ (Déjala ya empaz Ruben, es algo personal de ella así que déjala tranquila) gruño Math enfadado y mas por como se lo estaba tomando el ornitorrinco azul oscuro (además tu y yo vimos como los demás morían, nuestros padres, los padres de Nie, Anton y Fayren. ¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar así? Como si eso no tuviera ninguna importancia para ti)

_ (Las cosas cambian y no soy como lo era aquella vez) le gruño Ruben enseñando un poco los dientes (La gente muere y se van, y ya no ay vuelta a tras ya lo sabes, además aun no me has contestado ¿Por qué no quieres contarlo?)

Los hermanos vieron esto algo asustado y mas porque Fayren se había enterrado mas en el pelaje de Math a media que la conversación iba avanzando, sabían que había una promesa ya que lo habían oído antes y tenían que reconocer que tenían curiosidad por saber de que iba tal promesa, pero ahora se unía la duda de quien era aquella persona que Fayren tenia en tanta estima.

Perry se acerco a la hembra preocupado por esa reacción de antes y también porque parecía querer parecer valiente necesitaba saber que Math estaba allí con ella y la acaricio levemente haciendo que ella lo mirara a sus ojos cafés preocupados por ella.

_ (Como ya has supuesto yo he sido la quinta cría de esa noche) murmuro Fayren a Perry de una manera suave como si quisiera contarle algo a el y solo ha el.

_ (¿Fayren?) Se pregunto Math mientras que Ruben comenzaba a reírse por el hecho que al final la hembra lo iba a contar.

_ (Parece Math que al final si que lo va a contar)

_ (Lo cuento porque quiero intentar tranquilizar a Perry y a sus hermanos, ellos no sabían nada sobre la primera noche y no tiene nada que ver lo que tu digas Ruben) dijo Fayren mirando a Ruben de reojo y sonrió levemente (Además ellos ya sabían sobre la promesa porque oyeron a Math decirlo antes así que muérdete la lengua)

Math sonrió levemente por el último comentario de ella mientras que el aludido lo miraba con desagrado.

Fayren en cambio tomo aire dispuesta a contarle lo que paso antes de que le capturaran y quien era aquella persona tan importante para ella.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Unos ojos marrones claro se abrieron de golpe al notar un pequeño reflejo de luz y se levanto levemente para asomarse a la entrada de la madriguera.

Sus ojos enseguida captaron de donde provenía esa extraña y poco natural fuerte de luz que lo había despertado, sorprendiéndose y asustándose al descubrir lo que sujetaban esa fuente de luz. Eran dos sombras humanoide que se estaban acercándose hacia la madriguera, con una curiosa bolsa donde podía oír unos leves gemidos asustados.

Entro rápidamente para despertar a sus padres y a la pequeña cría que dormía junto a ellos.

_ (¿Qué pasa?)_ le pregunto su padre a su hijo mientras se frotaba los ojos somnolientos.

_ (Hay humanos afuera, van con sacos y linternas y se están dirigiendo directamente hacia aquí) dijo el joven ornitorrinco mientras señalaba afuera.

El macho adulto se asomo a la madriguera para asegurarse de lo que le había dicho su hijo era cierto y para su desgracia así fue, hay delante habían humanos y estaban muy cerca de su casa, demasiado cerca para que pudieran escapar todos de allí.

_ (¿Cariño?) pregunto la hembra que llevaba a la cría en brazos.

_ (Tiene razón y están muy cerca para que todos podamos escapar) dijo el macho en un tono urgente antes de ver a la pequeña que estaba con su esposa, su ultima hija, mientras solo se le ocurría una manera para por lo menos ella pudiera escapar_ Aaron coge a tu hermana.

El joven se giro para ver a su padre rápidamente, sin entender lo que quería hacer.

_ (Tu y Fayren sois pequeños, podréis ocultaros y poneros a salvo mientras los entretendremos. No será mucho tiempo pero tenéis que escapar)

_ (¿Cariño crees que funcionara?)

_ (No lo se pero… no tenemos otra) dijo el macho a su esposa al oír que los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca de ellos y si tenían que hacer algo tenían que hacerlo ya (Rápido Aaron coge a Fayren)

Aaron cogió a la hembra con una de las patas y salieron juntos a sus padres de la madriguera, sabiendo que solo tendrían una oportunidad y tenían que aprovecharla.

Math vio como los habitantes de la madriguera salían de ella, poniéndose delante de los furtivos, esperando una muerte segura, mientras que dos crías, una cerca de la edad que el tenia mientras el calculaba que debía de ser 3 años mayor comenzaban a correr para alegarse de allí.

Noto como la bolsa se sacudía indicando que el furtivo que los llevaba había cogido el aquella misteriosa vara de metal que cuando sonaba, que le recordaba a un trueno, el animal que tenia enfrente se desplomaba cubierto de una sustancia rojiza en el suelo inmóvil, como había pasado con sus padres y con todas sus posteriores victimas.

_ (NOOO) grito Math a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar a mientras que los demás estaban detrás de el temblando de miedo por lo que avión visto y vivido aquella noche (HUID OS VAN A MATAR)

Y así sucedió, dos truenos, como dos bombas, sonaron a la vez antes de uno de los adultos, uno de piel clara callera en el suelo cubierto de sangre en el abdomen y haciendo que el segundo ornitorrinco lo miraba atonito.

El macho no podía creer lo que veía, su esposa ya había caído parando uno de los de los disparos que lo mas seguro le había terminado acertando a el, pero la hembra levanto la mirada para mirar los ojos marrón dorado que habían sacado sus dos hijos de su padre que lo estaba mirando horrorizado.

_ (Tenemos que ganar… tiempo para… ellos) murmuro la hembra moribunda para animar a su marido y dándole a entrever que ella ya sabia como terminaría la cosa para ellos, pero esperaba que sus dos hijos consiguieran escapar de allí.

El macho miro como la cabeza de su esposa caía al suelo y miro a los furtivos enfadado. Habían asesinado al amor de su vida, enfrente de sus ojos, habían destruido a su familia y había enviado a sus dos hijos a buscar una salvación que esperaban que consiguieran aunque sea a costa de su vida.

Math vio como el macho gruñía mientras esquivaba los disparos como podía y ha toda velocidad, que iban impactando a su alrededor, hasta que vio que el furtivo sonreía divertido mientras que veía que el macho iba cayendo en un callejón sin salida.

Disparo una última vez haciendo que el macho saltara una vez mas para esquivarlo cayendo junto un enorme árbol.

El macho adulto toco el árbol que le cortaba la salida y luego miro hacia donde sabía que estaba el cuerpo de su esposa muerta, sabiendo que pronto estaría con ella, y miro al furtivo que le estaba apuntado con el trueno asesino, sin arrepentirse de nada de lo que había hecho.

Había dado su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos y nunca se arrepentía de eso, solo se arrepentiría de dejar esa carga a Aaron, la carga que cuidar de Fayren.

_ (Cuento contigo, hijo) murmuro el macho mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver como ponían fin a su vida de esta manera y antes de oír el trueno que ponía fin a su existencia y a todos sus sueños.

Aaron y Fayren corrían lo más rápidamente posible mientras oía los ruidos de extraños aparatos que ellos llevaban antes de que el silencio comenzara a reinar en el bosque.

_ (¿Aaron?) Pregunto preocupada Fayren a su hermano mayor mientras corría lo más rápido que sus cuerpos podían.

_ (Tranquila, pronto estaremos a salvo, solo aguanta un poco mas) le dijo Aaron a su hermana para animarla a correr mas deprisa.

Fayren asistió con la cabeza mientras corría como si no hubiera mañana pero sus fuerzas se agotaban a toda velocidad por la intensidad de la carrera, cuando de pronto una de sus patas chocaron con una raíz sobresaliente del suelo haciéndola que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

Grito levemente antes de rodar por el suelo ante la mirada preocupado de su hermano que se paro en el apto preocupado por su hermana.

_ (Hermana) grito Aaron acercándose hacia donde esta su hermana que se levantaba lentamente (¿Estas bien?)

_ (Si) contesto Fayren en un murmullo mientras se levantaba para continuar con la carrera cuando notaron como una presciencia cerca de ellos.

Era una presencia asesina que se cernía sobre ellos, como un depredador sobre su indefensa presa, haciendo que ambos se giraran y se encontraran con aquellos humanos que había interumpido en su hogar, dispuestos a acabar su trabajo.

Fayren lanzo un leve grito asustada mientras que Aaron se ponía delante de la dispuesta a protegerla.

El furtivo sonrió al ver esto antes de abalanzarse contra Aaron cogiéndolo del cuello sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y estampándolo contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo.

_ Parece que se ha terminado el juego_ dijo el furtivo al ornitorrinco que tenia en el suelo y miro a su compañero que tenia la bolsa con el resto de cachorros_ cógela.

Aaron vio como este otro tipo se acercaba a su hermana para cogerla y ponerla lo mas seguro en aquella misteriosa bolsa que se oía los lamentos, cosa que no iba a permitir, iba a proteger a su hermanita pasara lo que pasara.

Se estiro todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía para coger un a piedra que había en el suelo y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el otro tipo golpeándole al hombro.

_ Vaya parece que aun tiene ganas de jugar_ dijo el furtivo al ver lo que había hecho mientras ponía su mano en el cinto dispuesto a sacar algo de allí.

Fayren por su parte noto como ese tipo la cogía sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, solo retorcerle e intentar morderle para hacer que la soltase mientras que tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano mayor y en el tipo que lo tenía sujeto.

_ (Hermanito) grito Fayren asustada por lo que estaba pasando y mas porque ella no podía hacer nada, cuando vio un reflejo plateado que venia del cinturón.

Ella se lo corto la respiración al ver un cuchillo enorme que sacaba del cinturón y que brillaba intensamente bajo las luces de la linterna y de la luna que en ese momento estaba iluminando la estancia.

Aaron vio como el tipo cogía ese gran cuchillo dispuesto a clavárselo a alguien o a algo, aunque el pequeño intuía donde al final iba a terminar el arma.

Se giro para ver a su hermana que ya estaba en las manos de ese otro tipo.

_ Pareces sano y fuerte pero no me silbes para el negocio, eres una molestia_ gruño el tipo al ornitorrinco que tenia atrapado en sus manos antes de mover la mano que tenia el cuchillo rápidamente y en un solo movimiento contra el cuerpo del indefenso animal que estaba atrapado.

Aaron sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho cuando el cuchillo penetro en su cuerpo, mientras que un líquido caliente de color carmesí comenzaba a escapar en cuando la hoja del cuchillo salió de su cuerpo, empapando todo a su paso.

Fayren vio como su hermano gemía dolorosamente pero aun y así se las arreglo para mirarla y esbozar una sonrisa.

_ (Her...hermanito) grito Fayren al ver lo que estaba pasando pero el en cambio sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla.

_ (tranquila Fayren… todo... saldrá… bien) le murmuro Aaron a su hermana a duras penas ya que casi ya no era capaz de notar su propio cuerpo, como si ya no le perteneciese a el (Tienes… que ser… fuerte… ¿Lo se-ras… hermanita?)

_ (S-si, lo seré) le murmuro a duras penas mientras lloraba fuertemente.

Math vio como ese ornitorrinco sonreía por una última vez antes de desplomarse totalmente en el suelo, sorprendido por la actitud que había tenido y como había intentado proteger a su hermana a toda costa, incluso herido de muerte su única preocupación era ella.

Era algo admirable a los ojos del cachorro, cuando vio que la bolsa se abría para dejar caer a su última victima de esa gente.

Fayren estaba llorando sin parar mientras llamaba a su hermano fallecido, completamente asustada...

Math en cambio se acerco a la hembra que acababa de llegar y la toco suavemente para llamar la atención de ella, que se giro para fijar sus ojos marrón claro en los suyos antes de lanzarse en sus brazos y seguir llorando en su pecho.

Math la abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

_ (Tranquila, yo cuidare de ti) le murmuro suavemente a la hembra mientras la seguía abrazando (Te lo prometo).

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Perry observo a la hembra y a Math sorprendido por lo que había contado.

No sabia, ni si quiera se imaginaba el trasfondo de la promesa de Math hacia Fayren, y ni si quiera el hecho que ella hubiera tenido un hermano y que hubiera sido tan valiente.

Perry solo de oír la historia estaba tan impresionado, como lo había estado Math en su momento.

Mientras Fayren bajo la mirada y se apoyo la cabeza contra Math que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

_ (Y el resto de la historia os lo podéis imaginar) dijo Fayren en un tono suave cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_ (Tu hermano fue muy valiente) dijo Ox a la hembra que lo miro levemente.

_ (Aun sabiendo que estaba en desventaja lucho como un valiente) dijo Perry a lo que Jep asistió para reforzar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

_ (En parte al ver esto de el fue cuando hize aquella promesa a Fayren y aun ahora pienso hacerla. Sea aquí o en la otra vida, siempre estaré contigo)

Fayren miro a Math antes de sonreír agradecida por esas palabras y mas porque sabia que lo cumpliría, cuando oyeron las carcajadas de Ruben que venían de detrás de Perry, Ox y Jep.

Se giraron para ver a Ruben con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_ (Sabéis perfectamente que es una promesa llena de palabras vaciás) dijo Ruben a Math sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara (además creo que lo que izo fue una estupidez)

_ (Creo que es mas una estupidez vivir sin una meta) dijo Nie a Ruben (lo que hizo aquel ornitorrinco fue algo loable y no dejare que manches su memoria por tu manía de buscar pelea o notoriedad).

Ruben en cambio miro a Nie serio, como ofendido y se levanto dispuesto a alegarse lo máximo de ellos.

Anton miro a Ruben levemente antes de suspirar levemente, al ver como había cambiado la criá desde que había llegado.

_ (¿Qué le pasa?) pregunto Jep al ver la reacion de Ruben y no entendía porque era tan borde.

_ (Esta asustado y es su manera de llamar la atención) dijo Anton intentando disculpar al ornitorrinco azul oscuro.

_ (O eso o es un borde y un busca bullas) dijo Nie con una sonrisa llamando la atención de los demás criás

_ (Nie) dijo Anton a la hembra que sonrió divertida.

_(Es la verdad) dijo rápidamente Nie con una sonrisa (o me dirás que es mentira)

Anton no le dijo nada, mas que nada porque sentía que la hembra tenia razón. Era extraño que Ruben no aprovechara un momento para buscar pelea o meter cizaña por algún motivo.

Nie en cambio miro a Fayren con una sonrisa leve y mas porque tanto Perry, Math y Ox la querían tranquilizar.

Recordar a su hermano y en especial el momento de su muerte había abierto una herida que tardaría años en cerrarse, si es que se cerraba o saldrian de esa.

_ (Tienes que estar orgullosa de el y esforzarse en aguantar)le dijo Nie de una manera suave.

_ (Ademas para eso también estoy yo aquí) dijo Math a Fayren mientras le acariciaba la espalda como llevaba haciendo todo el rato.

_ (Y no te olvides de nosotros) dijo Perry a la hembra que lo miraba sorprendida, mientras que Ox y Jep asedian afirmando las palabras de Perry.

Fayren los miro antes de sonreís levemente por el cariño y apoyo que estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

_ (Gracias chicos pero… tenemos que esforzarnos todos por salir de esta encerrona ) les dijo Fayren con una sonrisa.

_ (Chicos, venid, necesito ayuda)

Todos miraron a Annie que había gritado desesperada para ver que esa criá verde amorronada estaba medio incorporada, con la boca abierta como si quisiera echar algo por allí o intentar respirar de forma desesperada mientras que Annie lo miraba sin saber que hacer.

_ (¿Annie, que pasa?) dijo Math mientras se acercaba a ver que estaba pasando.

_ (No lo se. De pronto se ha levantado y ha empezado a vomitar este liquido) dijo Annie mientras señalaba lo que estaba bañando el suelo que era un liquido blanquinoso donde ella y ese ornitorrinco estaban.

_ (Es asqueroso) dijo Jep desde detrás de Perry y Ox.

_ (Parece que ya hay la primera victima) dijo Ruben desde la esquina donde estaba.

Todos miraron a Ruben, quien estaba mirando la escena como si la situación no fuera con el, como si solo fuera un siempre espectador de este infierno.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Anton acostó a la cría verde- amarronado que jaleaba de tanto vomitar todo lo que su cuerpo no había recibido.

_ (Estas mejor Raff) le murmuro el macho suavemente a la cría que solo movió la cabeza débilmente para indicarle que estaba mejor o todo lo mejor que podía estar en su situación.

Anton lo miro levemente, como si quisiera asegurarse con la mirada que así era y se levanto para dirigirse donde las demás crías lo miraban atento y preocupado.

Lo que le pasaba a Raff podía pasarle próximamente a cualquiera de ellos.

_ (Se ve mal) dijo Nie preocupada por el pequeño macho.

_ (Esta peor) murmuro Anton en cuando se acerco (Por lo menos a dejado de vomitar)

_ (¿Y que vamos a hacer?) Pregunto Annie a los demás.

_ (Por ahora dejar que descanse) dijo Math preocupado y más porque no sabia que podía hacer ahora ni no que iba a pasar ahora.

Tenia miedo de que lo que estaba pasando a Raff y mas por si alguna de los demás crías caían de la misma manera que el lo había hecho.

Fayren miro a Math antes de hacer lo que tantas veces el había hecho para consolarla y animarla a continuar.

_ (Por mucho que descanse, no se repondrá y lo sabéis) dijo Ruben a los demás crías que lo miraron (lo que le esta pasando a Raff es lo mismo que nos pasara a todos nosotros)

_ (Eso ya lo sabemos, nos hace falta que nos lo recuerdos) dijo Nie un tanto enfadada por la actitud de el y mas porque cada uno de ellos sabia lo que iba a terminar siendo lo que una a terminar siendo de ellos.

_ (Solo quería recordaras la situación) murmuro Ruben con una media sonrisa mientras que Nie lo miraba un poco enfadada. Estaba hasta las narices de la actitud prepotente que tenia el macho.

_ (y que sugiere don listo que hagamos) dijo Nie en modo de pregunta (que dejemos abandonado a Raff a su suerte)

_ (Exactamente)

Todos miraron a Ruben como si estuviera loco o no tuviera corazón al insinuar lo que había insinuado.

_ (Estas loco) dijo Anton a Ruben (¿Como quieres que dejemos a Raff de lado?)

_ (¿Y porque no? Raff ya esta condenado) dijo Ruben entonando los ojos a los demás crías que lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

_ (Nunca pensé que serias capaz de pensar en eso. Es que no tienes corazón) gruño Fayren adelantándose a Nie o Annie que estaban pensando lo mismo.

_ (Es que estando con el mejorara y sobreviviremos todos)

_ (Por lo menos no morirá solo) gruño Anton a Ruben que bufo.

_ (Sois un grupo de soñadores) dijo Ruben en tono soñadores) dijo Ruben en un tono sarcástico.

_ (Seremos un grupo de soñadores, pero somos un grupo unido) dijo Math con una leve sonrisa (además estoy con Anton, puede que no podamos ayudar pero seria muy triste que muriera solo, yo no quisiera morir así y apuesto que a ti tampoco)

Ruben miro a Math antes de mirar a Raff que estaba temblando como si fuera una hoja incapaz de encontrar el calor que tanto buscaba.

Sabia que Math tenia razón, sabia que era una manera de morir que ni a el le gustaría, le horrorizaba la idea de morir solo.

_ (Creo que será mejor que ágamos turnos para estar con el) dijo Annie a los demás crías que asistieron aprobando lo que había dicho la hembra (yo are el primer turno)

_ (Vale pero cuando estés cansada pide el relevo)

_ (Tranquilo, eso are) dijo Annie con una sonrisa a Anton.

Vieron con Annie se dirigía hacia donde estaba Raff para ponerse como se había puesto hasta hace unos intantes, hasta que el macho había empezado a llorar anteriormente y había empezado a dar muestras de la enfermedad.

Una enfermedad que la notarían todos, cada uno de ellos, tarde o tempano hasta acabar con sus vidas.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Raff había empeorado rápidamente y sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo o para intentar aliviarlo.

Los demás crías parecían espectadores mientras que el pequeño se consumía delante de ellos y lo único que podían hacer era que esas últimos momentos de su vida serán lo mas agradables posible.

Nie suspiro levemente mientras acariciaba el pelaje empapado del monotrema enfermo que gemía débilmente, sin fuerzas, acurrucado con ella en una lucha inútil para encontrar calor.

La hembra había substituido a Anton hace ya mucho rato, podía haber sido minutos como horas, pero eso no le importaba a la joven hembra azul oscuro.

Quería ser útil en lo poco que pudiera para ese joven.

Bajo la cabeza y se acomodo para que el enfermo estuviera mas cómodo para acurrucarse y calentarse un poco gracias a su cola, que se la puso a modo de manta.

Esa triste escena era observada por una de las crías que parecía que estuviese durmiendo pero… no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que la muerte estaba cerca de ellos.

Se aferro aun mas contra su hermano, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo que lo mirara de una manera triste e compresible.

Ox sabia que el mediano de sus hermanos estaba muy asustado por todo lo que había pasado y más cuando vio a esa cría enfermarse.

Cerro sus ojos cafés mientras que ponía su cola encima en la de el para recordarle que estaba allí.

/ Lo siento/ pensó Ox indefenso y mas por no ser de ayuda para ninguno de sus hermanos.

Abrió los ojos para observar a su hermano pequeño.

Estaba acurrucado con Fayren, durmiendo en un sueño tenso, con sus cabezas pegadas y sus picos rozándose entre si.

Un suspiro salió de su pico y mas sabiendo como estaba la situación y que no tenia ninguna intención de mejorar, cuando noto como unos ojos negros estaban fijos en el que en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

Math en cambio miro al mayor de los tres sabiendo perfectamente lo que le tenía que estar pasando por su cabeza.

_ (Estas frustrado) murmuro el ornitorrinco azul oscuro antes de mirar a la hembra durmiente que estaba a su lado apoyada en Perry y en el (sabes que no puedes hacer nada para conseguir escapar de esta situación por mucho que quieras)

_ (Lo se pero) murmuro Ox en un susurro para no despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos o a Fayren (me gustaría hacer algo mas)

_ (Como ha todos Ox, como ha todos. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es hacerle sentir que no esta solo) le murmuro Math en el mismo volumen pero en un tono serio y seguro pero incluso así no pudo evitar que no se notara que estaba preocupado.

Eso ya lo sabía Ox y era precisamente eso lo que más le frustraba.

Sabia que lo que estaba afectando a Raff le podía afectar a cualquiera de ellos, estaban montados en una montaña rusa donde el premio era una muerte asegurada, pero aun y así no estaba preparado para que eso le sucediese a alguno de sus hermanos.

Miro levemente a Math preguntándose si también a el le pasaba lo mismo con Fayren.

Sabia que ellos no eran hermanos pero la pequeña hembra era muy importante para el.

Math en cambio noto como Ox se quedaba pensativo mirándolo.

_ (¿En que piensas?)

_ (Nada, solo me preguntaba si te arrepientes) le pregunto Ox al ojinegro que lo miro confundido.

_ (¿Arrepentirme de que?) Le pregunto a modo de respuesta el monotrema oscuro confundido.

_ (De tu promesa).

Math sonrió débilmente ante la duda que mostraba el oji-café y miro a la pareja durmiente de forma muy tierna,

El oji negro sabía perfectamente que la promesa que había hecho podía ser que nunca podría cumplir y más en la situación que estaban pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Lo había hecho de corazón y era algo que lo haría hasta el final.

_ (No me arrepiento de lo que hice) murmuro Math con una sonrisa compresiva mientras que Ox lo miraba atenta (Puede que parezca una tontería pero lo hare, sea aquí o en el mas allá, siempre intentare protegerla).

El monotrema de ojos café miro a Math aun sorprendido por la seguridad que mostraba, incluso en esta terrible situación la entereza del ornitorrinco azul oscuro estará entera.

Era algo admirable la determinación de Math un estado en la grave situación que estaba.

Sonrió levemente mirando al monotrema oscuro que lo miro confundido.

_ (Es admirable esa seguridad) murmuro Ox de bajar la mirada (ya me gustaría estar tan seguro como tu).

_ (No es seguridad si no convención) le contesto Math mientras miraba a Fayren de una manera tierna recordando el momento que el le prometió eso (la misma convención que vi en su hermano, capaz de seguir luchando, para proteger a su hermana aunque en su interior sabia que no serviría de nada , eso me impacto) levanto la cabeza y miro a OX con una mirada seria (nadie me obligo a hacer esa promesa y se puede que no salgamos vivos de esta travesía pero aun y así me gustaría llegar a ser tan valiente como lo llego a ser Aaron).

_ (Estoy seguro que lo serás Math).

Math lo miro levemente antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa por las palabras que había dicho ese joven, aunque el no creía que podía conseguirlo.

_ (Yo no estaría tan seguro) murmuro apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

Ox iba a contestar alguna cosa para animarlo cuando noto en su pata algo húmeda y ligeramente pegajosa.

Bajo la mirada preocupado mientras que su mente empezó a imaginarse que podía ser esa substancia que estaba empapando su para izquierda.

Pero cuando lo vio lo dejo helado, era un liquido blanquinoso, el mismo tipo de liquido que había vomitado Raff antes y que ahora provenía de…

_ (No puede ser) gimió Ox angustiado y abriendo los ojos de sobremanera incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Ese liquido venia del pico de su querido hermano menor.

Math en cambio noto en cambio de actitud de su joven amigo, notando su preocupación y la angustia en el rostro de el.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Fayren y a Perry y se dirigió donde estaba Ox para ver que era lo que pasaba pero cuando llego se quedo congelado.

Había otra victima de esa enfermedad que acabaría con todos ellos poco a poco y era el mediano de los tres hermanos.

Ox levanto la mirada para observar al monotrema oscuro que estaba igual de consternado que el.

_ (Math, dime que esto no es verdad) gimió Ox rogando que eso fuera un producto de su mente asustada y no una realidad, pero Math solo bajo la mirada incapaz de mirar los ojos cafés del ornitorrinco que tenia delante.

_ (Lo siento, Ox pero) comenzó a decir el ornitorrinco oscuro al monotrema que tenia a su lado (Jep esta enfermo)

_ (¿QUEEE?)

Ambos se giraron levemente para ver a la monotrema agua marina, quien estaba de pie mirándolos al igual que Fayren asustado por lo que acababa de oír.

Ambos crías se habían despertado cuando notaron que Math se había movido de su lugar pero no se habían movido de su lugar escuchando a su alrededor atentamente.

Perry se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Math y Ox para ver como su hermano mayor cuando Math lo cogió para impedírselo.

_ (Déjame Math, es mi hermano) gruño Perry intentando soltarse del agarre de Math.

_ (Lo se y por eso ahora mismo es mejor que no lo veas) gruño Math en un tono sobreproctector llamando la atención de las tres crías.

Solo habían escuchado ese tono en Math y era cuando se refería a Fayren, para "protegerla" de Ruben, pero ahora también lo había usado para ellos dos.

La hembra clara miro a Math buscando una respuesta para asegurarse que su conclusión, pero el ornitorrinco oscuro tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

Ella sabía lo que eso significaba porque ella misma la había visto.

Math había tomado una decisión, la misma que había tomado con ella, y sabia que el la llevaría hasta el final.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Perry había dejado de resistirse al agarre del monotrema oscuro y había empezado a llorar amargamente en su hombro, incapaz de contenerse por el futuro de su hermano.

Fayren en cambio se dirigió lentamente donde estaba Ox y el pequeño enfermo que parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de dolor.

Ox fijo sus ojos cafés levemente en la hembra mientras intentaba ayudar en lo que podía a su querido hermano.

_ (Tranquilo hermano, estoy aquí) murmuro Ox imponente a su hermano.

_ (El ya sabe que estas a su lado) le susurro Fayren con una mirada triste antes de acariciar el suave pelaje de la cría enferma y ahora tenia una fina capa de sudor frio (y para nuestra desgracia es lo único que podemos hacer)

Ox lanzo un suave suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón mientras que la escena era observada por los demás crías que no sabían que podían hacer.

Habían visto como habían caído dos de ellos en manos de esa enfermedad.

Annie miro de rejo a Anton que estaba a su lado.

_ (me gustaría que fuera una pesadilla) murmuro Annie con una voz triste y en un tono angustiado y mas por todo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

_ (Pero no lo es) murmuro Ruben en un tono serio y con una mirada sin emociones antes de que una mueca se formara en su pico (era de esperar que los débiles fueran los primeros en caer)

Perry miro a Ruben con el rostro entanda y aun con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

_ (Cállate, mi hermano no es débil) le gruño Perry por ese comentario anterior del monotrema azul oscuro.

Ruben en cambio a Perry con superioridad y una sonrisa sonsacorrona.

_ (Si no lo es ¿Cómo es que se ha enfermado?) Le dijo de una forma sansocarrona a Perry antes de que Anton se pusiera delante de el como una mirada muy seria.

_ (Ruben, es su hermano quien esta enfermo, contrólate un poco) le gruño al monotrema peleón que solo levanto los hombros como si eso no fuera con el.

_ (Solo soy realista)

_ (más bien cruel) termino de decir Anton entrecerrando los ojos.

Ruben bufo por ese comentario y miro a los 5 ornitorrinco de estaban en esa angustiosa escena.

Todos intentando ayudar en aquella lucha inútil.

_ (Entonces di, tal y como esta la situación como quieres que responda) volvió a decir Ruben entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando levemente a Anton (crees que servirá de algo tener un poco de fe) una sonrisa irónica le cruzo la cara junto sus manitas (¿Crees que con eso nos salvaremos todos? Porque yo no lo creo)

_ (Y tu crees que nos servirá acaso una actitud tan derrotista como la tuya) gruño Fayren al escuchar lo que había dicho ese monotrema (porque yo prefiero tener la moral alta que esconderme en una esquina de esta caja a esperar que llegue el momento)

_ (Pues yo no le veo ninguna diferencia).

Fayren y Anton miraron a Ruben como si ya estuvieran loco.

Había dicho que dos posturas tan distintas eran iguales. Pudieran ser que sus vidas no dependieran de ellos ahora mismo pero no su animo y voluntad y no iba a dejar que ambas cayeran tan rápido.

Ruben en cambio se sentó en el suelo para ahorrar sus fuerzas y mirar al resto de esas crías que estaban en su misma situación.

_ (Estamos condenados desde el día que nos cogieron) dijo Ruben en un tono indiferente antes de sonreír de una forma irónica (y nadie nos ha dicho que si sobrevivimos, nuestras vidas serán mejor)

_ (Pero que vayan a ser pero tampoco lo sabemos)-

Una carcajada salió del pico de Ruben mientras miraba a Annie.

_ (te apuestas algo) gruño Ruben a esa hembra mientras entrecerraba los ojos antes de que Anton suspiraba.

El amiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso por el encierro como para calentarlo todavía mas con una pelea sin ningún sentido.

_ (tranquilizaras) gruño Anton a los dos para esta conversación sin sentido (no sabemos cuando tiempo estaremos aquí, así que intentemos llevarnos bien).

_ (Bien ¿Para que?) Gruño Ruben cruzándose de brazos con una mirada seria a Anton (¿Es que todavía crees que habrá un milagro?)

_ (Puede que ese humano nos ayude) dijo Annie con una leve esperanza en su voz.

Todos lo miraron sin saber que contestar y más porque en su interior esperaban que asiera fuera.

Annie en cambio bajo la mirada al notar que todo el mundo estaba mirándola fijamente.

_ (Yo lo dijo porque nosotros no podemos hacer nada) murmuro Annie un poco nerviosa por ser el centro de atecion (ahora nos guste o no, estamos en sus manos).

Ox levanto la cabeza tras escuchar lo que había dicho Annie sabiendo que eso era cierto.

Ahora mismo eran como marionetas en manos de ese humano sin alma. El tenia elección sobre sus vidas y ellos no podía hacer nada para poderlo evitar.

Solo eran unos simples espectadores de su propio fin.

Cerro sus ojos imponente mientras sentía nudo en el estomago por este hecho. El no quería ver como iban muriendo sus hermanos sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

_ (lo siento hermanito) murmuro Ox a su hermano enfermo que abrió levemente sus ojos para verlo mientras que el menor de los tres bajaba la mirada impotente.

Jeep no quería preocupar de esa manera a su hermano mayor, no quería que fuera lo ultimo que pudiera recordar de el fuera verlo triste.

Suspiro levemente y rodo los ojos para ver a la otra cría verde amorronado tumbada y al parecer a las últimos de sus fuerzas.

Sabía que ese también seria su final.

/ No quiero morir/ pensó Jepp mientras que unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con rodar de ellos, imponente por saber su realidad.

Continuara….


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Un potente grito resonó por su dormitada mente haciendo que volverá al mundo consciente de nuevo.

Abrió sus ojos cafés para mirar a su alrededor y ver como los demás crías observaban para saber que había pasado.

_ (¿Qué ha pasado?) Pregunto Ox a los demás esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta.

_ (No lo se) murmuro Fayren antes de que Math se levantara para acercarse a donde estaban los demás crías de monotremas.

Quería ir a mirar lo que estaba pasando allí y así mirar alguna manera que los demás no se llevaban todo el golpe de la cruel visión.

Se coloco al lado de Anton, quien estaba intentando tranquilizar a Annie, para encontrarse con la peor imagen que podían encontrarse.

Raff estaba completamente inmóvil con el pico ligeramente abierto haciendo que gotease desde su interior un poco de ese líquido que antes estaba vomitando y con los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto indeterminado, sin ninguna vida ya en ellos.

_ (No puede ser) gimió el ornitorrinco oscuro sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían y miro a Anton (esta… muerto)

Anton no contesto, solo asistió levemente con la cabeza mientras que Annie ahogaba un sollozo en sus brazos.

Math sus piro amargamente mientras se acercaba a la cría fallecida para bajarle los parpados de sus ojos abiertos mientras que notaba como Fayren, Perry y Ox se habían acercando también para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Miro de reojo a los tres para ver como estaban concernados por la escena que pronto se les iba a hacer tan familiar para ellos.

Ruben en cambio miro el cuerpo sin vida que tenia sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_ (Ya somos uno menos) murmuro ese monotrema en un tono indiferente antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Jep y sonreír ligeramente (me pregunto ¿Quién será el siguiente?)

_ (Ruben quieres callarte) gruño Anton en un tono serio al monotrema que había dicho ese desafortunado comentario (no es el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de comentario).

Ruben no le contesto pero observa fijamente la escena con una sonrisa cruzándole en pico.

Anton en cambio miro a Math y suspiro.

_ (¿me ayudar a llevarlo a un lado de esta prisión? No podemos dejarlo aquí en el medio) dijo débilmente y con un tono triste en su voz.

_ (Lo se) le contesto Math antes de mirar a las tres crías que parecían que no podían creerse que eso ya estuviera pasando (Chicos id con Jep)

Asistieron rápidamente antes de girarse para regresar lo más rápido a donde estaban Jep esperándolos mientras que su mente seguía estando la imagen de Raff muerto en sus propios vómitos.

Jep abrió sus ojos levemente cuando volvió que volvían sus hermanos y Fayren a su lado, sin apenas moverse demasiado cansado como para cualquier cosa que fuera estar acostado.

Pero aun y así había sido capaz de oír todo lo que habían dicho los demás.

_ (ha muerto ¿Verdad?) Murmuro el monotrema enfermo a sus hermanos que no le contestaron, solo bajaron la mirada incapaces de mentirle.

Jep en cambio suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus patitas.

_ (Entonces ese es mi destino) susurro el monotrema enfermo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_ (Hermano, no te rindas tan pronto) le dijo Ox en una tono de regaño por lo que había dicho haciendo que su hermano lo mirara.

_ (Estoy enfermo, Ox) le contesto a su hermano con una mirada triste, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar (se que voy a morir)

Se miro entre ellos para asegurarse que esa sacarle esa idea de la cabeza para intentar animales, aunque sabia en su interior iba a acabar como Raff, cuando notaron una leve sacudida.

Se miraron entre ellos para asegurarse que esa sacudida había sido real y n o un producto de su cansadamente, cuando pudiera captar como el ruido del motor se iba parando poco a poco.

_ (Estamos llegando a donde sea que sea hemos llegado) dijo Nie emocionada al darse cuenta que de lo que estaba pasando.

Ox en cambio sonrió esperanzado por lo que acababa de oír por parte de Nie y mas por lo que había dicho ella antes, cavia la posibilidad de ese tipo de ropas de camuflaje les ayudara y miro a su hermano mediano enfermo.

_ (Lo ves, Jep no pierdas la esperanza) le dijo Ox intentando animarlo (Ese tipo seguro que nos ayuda)

_ (O será vuestro verdugo) murmuro Ruben a los demás crías y mas cuando oyo lo que había dicho Ox.

Nadie le contesto ya que estaban expectantes por lo que pudiera por con la reaparición de ese humano, que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Estaban nerviosos por lo que podía sucederles.

Un potente ruido como la de una puerta al abrirse sin ningún miramientos resonó por toda la caja rompiendo el tenso amiente y haciendo que todas las crías vivas se acercaran rápidamente a donde estaban los demás, poniéndose uno al lado del otro.

Podías notar la vibración del suelo por cada paso que ese humano daba para acecharse hasta ellos hasta que de pronto desaparecieron.

_ (ya esta aquí) murmuro Ruben por lo bajo antes de que una fuerte luz los cegara después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Cuando pudieran ver de nuevo se encontraban con la cara fría de ese humano sin alma en la misma de la jaula, mirándonos fijamente antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Ya había perdido uno de sus valiosa mercancía y por lo que veía tenia otro en camino de lo mismo.

_ Pensaba que aguantarías mas que los anteriores_ murmuro ese tipo de ropas de camuflaje con una mueca de fastidio_ pero no me puedo permitir que esto continúe.

Math miro atentamente como ese tipo se apartaba de esa jaula donde estaban para irse a la esquina donde había sacado esa agua sucia que les había dado antes de meterlos en esa caja de madera como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró.

Era una extraña tela de color marrón desgastado que estaba enrollada en si mismo como si quisiera que lo que contenía no saliera rodando, fuera lo que fuera lo que llevaba en su interior.

Vio como lo dejaba de nuevo en el suelo y lo desenrollaba para dejar ver una botella prácticamente vacía con un liquido que aunque era transparente estaba seguro que no era agua y un extraño aparato que no habían visto nunca que era largo y también trasparente pero en una esquina estaba una parte que era de metal.

/ ¿Qué será eso?/ se pregunto Math a su mismo confundido mientras veía lo que estaba haciendo ese humano.

_ (¿Math?) Pregunto Fayren tan confundida como el monotrema oscuro por lo que estaba haciendo ese tipo.

_ (No pasa nada) le contesto a la hembra sin mirarla, tenia figa la mirada en la botella trasparente que contenía ese extraño liquido cuando lo cogió y clavo esa punta metálica en su interior dejando el poco liquido en el interior del otro recipiente dando a entender una cosa, sea lo que fuera ese liquido seria para uno de ellos.

Tembló involuntariamente ente ese pensamiento y más porque no sabia que podía ser ese liquido que había cuando vio en ese momento que lo dejo en la tela desgastada y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia ellos.

Se quedaron quietos expectantes mientras veían como levantaba la tapa de la jaula lo suficiente como para meter su mano y agarro el cuerpo sin vida de Raff para sacarlo de allí y se mantuvieron de la misma manera cuando vieron que repetía la misma acción pero esta vez cogió a Jep, pasando y apartando sin ningún cuidado los demás monotremas que estaban al lado del enfermo.

Jep miro a su alrededor asustando antes de fijar sus ojos en los de sus dos hermanos.

_ (HERMANO) grito el monotrema enfermo imponente sin poder hacer nada para no verse arrastrado hacia donde lo llevaba esa mano humana y que se cerrara la puerta justo después dejando a sus hermanos encerrados aun en su interior.

Ox se acerco corriendo hasta los barrotes de esa cárcel que se había convertido ese sitio agarrándola con sus patitas.

_ (DEJA A MI HERMANO) grito Ox mientras veía como ese humano se acercaba de nuevo hacia donde estaba esa tela desgastada.

Vio como su hermano se resistía con todos sus escasos fuerzas que le quedaban pero ese ser humanos era mas fuerte que el, que lo cogió del cuello pata inmovilizarlo y obligarlo a quedarse quieto.

Jep vio como ese tipo agarraba esa cosa puntiaguda que tenia ese extraño liquido con la mano libre, para saber enseguida una cosa, ese liquido iba a ser para el y dudaba mucho que le fuera a ser bueno para su débil salud y pronto lo comprobó, observo como ese tipo le clavaba esa objeto en contra de su voluntad y noto como ese liquido entraba en su sistema sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sus hermanos vieron como Jep gemía y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad como si no consiguiera que sus pulmones consiguiera el oxigeno que tanto necesitaban y empezaba a quedarse quieto al mismo tiempo que su respiración se iba reduciendo lentamente hasta que al final no vieron ningún movimiento mas.

Estaba tan inmóvil como el cuerpo del otro monotrema que había muerto en el interior de la caja.

Vieron esto asustados y más porque ya sabían una cosa, ese tipo no les iba a ayudar a sobrevivir.

_ (Parece que tenia razón) murmuro de pronto Ruben serio e incluso un poco asustado por lo que había visto (ese tipo es nuestro verdugo).

Ambos hermanos miraron a Ruben asustados y tristes por lo que habían visto en sus propios ojos, había muerto su hermano y no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fayren en cambio frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a Ruben por el comentario.

_ (Deja de hacer comentarios de ese tipo) gruño Fayren mientras ponía su cola encima Perry, que lo tenia a su lado, para mostrarle su apoyo, lo único que podía hacer en su situación.

Perry observo a la hembra antes de notar como en sus ojos comenzaban a formase una lagrimas y se echara en los brazos llorando por su hermano.

Math en cambio observo a los dos monotremas preocupado antes de fijar la mirada al mayor de los dos que aun seguía mirando fijamente al las dos criaturas inmóviles que tenían delante y le puso una mano en el hombro de el para darle apoyo.

Ox cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su pelaje verde marino.

_ (Math que será de nosotros) murmuro Ox impotente por todo y más porque ahora misma tenían ni una respuesta fija.

Math no le contesto, no sabia como contentadle y mas porque ahora mismo no tenia ninguna respuesta para nada.

Suspiro tristemente mientras que el mayor de los hermanos lo miraba de reojo, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en un momento u otro.

_ (No quiero perder a nadie mas) gimió Ox mientras que esas lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

_ (Lo se y are lo que pueda para ayudarlos hasta donde lleguen mis fuerzas) le dijo el monotrema oscuro de una manera tranquila al otro Monotrema.

Ox en cambio levanto la mirada agradecido por lo que decía ese ornitorrinco oscuro y mas porque sabia que el iba a cumplir su promesa hasta su ultimo aliento.

_ (Gracias) murmuro antes de mirar el cuerpo de su hermano sabiendo que ya no sufriría más y esperando que estuviera donde estuviera fuera feliz.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Perry levanto la mirada para ver que volvían a estar en esa jaula de calor sofocante, la misma que los habían llevado hasta la muerte de madera donde habían perdido ya a dos de ellos, y luego a sus compañeros de tortura que estaban igual que el.

Todos tenían los ojos cerrados, estirados en el suelo de metal buscando algo imposible para ellos, algo de fresco en ese terrible sitio, mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina partícula de sudor.

_ (Esto es peor que la primera vez) murmuro levemente antes de volver a poner cabeza encima de sus patitas.

Math en cambio abrió levemente los ojos al oír la voz de la joven monotrema aguamarina.

Sabia que lo que decía era cierto, había notado como ese calor extremo estaba acabando con sus fuerzas y su salud con muchísima facilidad.

/ ¿Ha llegado nuestro fin?/ se pregunto el ornitorrinco oscuro en su mente antes de mirar a ese tipo desde una ventana que estaba atento a lo que estaba delante de el, mientras que recordaba una conversación que habían tenido antes de empezar con esta pesadilla.

_/Flash Black/_

_Todos miraron a los tipos asustados por lo que acaban de oír mientras que Jacky cerró los ojos._

__ (¿Sabes que nos pasara?) Pregunto Math a Jacky que negó._

__ (No lo se, pero ten en cuenta que sea lo que sea no será bueno) murmuro Jacky en modo de respuesta._

__ (¿Tu también iras con nosotros?) Pregunto Ox al canguro._

__ (Pequeño, ay una pequeña diferencia entre tu y yo. Somos piezas distintas y de distinto valor. Vosotros sois valiosos vivos y yo soy valioso muerto) _

_Todos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta lo que había dicho el marsupial._

__ (eso es cruel) gruño Fayren mirando a Jacky (Como puedes permitir que vayan a hacer eso contigo)_

__ (No tengo otra, aunque por lo menos espero que sea rápido) dijo antes de mirar a las crías de una manera triste como si en el fondo se imaginaba lo que les iba a suceder._

_Fayren en cambio bajo la mirada mientras de sus ojos se formaba unos leves cascadas de agua que salían de sus ojos claros al ver el trasfondo de las palabras del canguro._

_/ Fin del Flash Black/_

Cerró los ojos mientras que una pequeña lágrima caía de ellos al darse cuenta que ese canguro tenia razón, ellos eran mercancía pero en una cosa se había equivocado.

Esos humanos no tenían ningún cuidado con ellos y no dudaban en un segundo en acabar con sus vidas cuando veían que no iba a servirles para sus planes.

Aunque ahora sabía que tenían una salida, una única salida y era la muerte.

Continúa en la siguiente saga…. Todo puede ir a Peor.


	17. Todo puede ir a Peor C1

_**TODO PUEDE IR A PEOR_ CAPITULO 1**_

Llego a la vieja cabaña donde le estaba esperando su compañero, como siempre hacían antes de preparar una entrega cosa que sinceramente esperaba que sucediera pronto.

Esas crías que llevaba en esa jaula se habían empezado a enfermarse, empezando por el viaje y mas por el ultimo trozo de este hasta llegar aquí, y eso que el había eliminado a esas dos primeras crías para evitar que eso sucediese.

Pero no pasaría nada si los recogían antes de que todos murieran, a partir de ese momento ese no seria su problema y tendría su dinero.

Sonrió de una forma maliciosa mientras que cogía la cerradura de ese lugar para abrir la puerta que lo llevaría al su interior donde estaba esperando su compañero, su enlace con ese dinero.

_ Llegas tarde_ le gruño ese otro tipo en un tono mordaz al furtivo que aparecía con esa jaula mientras que este lo dejaba en el suelo como si quisiera quitarse ya ese peso de encima.

_ Es difícil llegar hasta este lugar sin levantar ninguna sospecha_ le respondió simplemente ese furtivo de ropas de camuflaje mientras que se sentaba en una caja de madera que estaba en el suelo y el otro se acercaba a esas crías.

Estaban débiles pero aun y así tenían fuerzas para intentar huir de ese tipo y amenazar con pequeños gruñidos a su compañero para que no se acercarse a ellos.

Un esfuerzo en vano, no tendrían ninguna salida.

El humano que ya estaba allí miro de reojo a ese tipo de ropas de camuflaje, como si hubiera algo que no cuadraban.

_ Pensaba que traerías 10 crías_ le dijo en un tono serio_ pero aquí solo hay 8 y están enfermos.

_ ¿Y que? Los otros dos tuve que ocuparme de ellos y con esos solo deberán venir mas pronto a buscarlos_ le contesto de una forma indiferente_ tal y como están si sobreviven 2 días mas sin ayuda externa será mucho. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Su compañero sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Se levanto dejando de lado a esas débiles crías y miro a ese tipo que los había traído.

_ Lo se perfectamente pero has llegado demasiado tarde y tenemos que ser discretos. No creo que a la gente del pueblo le guste mucho a lo que nos dedicamos_ le contesto ese otro humano antes de coger una botella de la nevera portátil que estaba entre las cajas amontonadas de la cabaña_ deberemos dejar pasar esta noche e ir mañana lo mas temprano posible.

_ A mi como si quieres irte antes de que salga el sol_ le dijo como si nada ese tipo de ropas camufladas_ solo tienes que decirles que se den prisa y que traigan el dinero.

El otro tipo solo sonrió de una forma divertido mientras que se apoyaba en la caja cercana.

_ No quieres que pase como a las anteriores

_ Tu que crees_ dijo irónicamente ese tipo_ fue una perdida de dinero y esfuerzo para nada.

El informador sonrió recordando a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Había sido el otro encargo que tuvieron y que habían muerto antes de que pudieran hacer nada para sacarles beneficio de esa enfermedad que ahora mismo tenían esas nuevas crías.

Esperaba que estas tengan mas fuerza de voluntad que las anteriores.

-0-

El sol iluminaba tímidamente un extraño establecimiento que aparecía en una gran carretera que iba a alguna parte y donde en el parking de enfrente había todo tipos de vehículos aparcados cuando un todoterreno apareció en esa parte del edificio para dejarlo aparcado en el lugar más alegado, como si no quisiera llamar la atención o que nadie pudiera verlo.

La puerta del vehículo de montaña se abrió en el apto mostrando a un tipo de ropas oscuras que salió de allí cerrando la puerta con fuerza y se dispuso a irse a la cafetería.

Allí en la entrada estaba una mujer que se giro al escuchar como se abría la puerta y mirar a ese nuevo cliente de reojo mientras que el parecía que estaba buscando alguna cosa en su interior.

_ ¿Buscar algo?_ pregunto la mujer a ese curiosos recién llegado.

_ El teléfono_ le contesto simplemente sin acercarse a la barra de la cafetería_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ En el fondo a la derecha. No tiene ninguna perdida_ le contesto la camarera mientras que le señalaba el pasillo que había en el lado derecho _ ¿Vas a querer algo mas?

_ Luego

Tras decir esto el misterioso hombre se alego para disponerse a entrar en el pasillo para llegar a su destino, haciendo que esa mujer volviera al trabajo.

Cogió el auricular y comenzó a marcar el número tras poner el dinero en su interior, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más y era seguro.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía llamar la atención de nadie de este sitio y más porque este sitio era perfecto para comunicarse con ellos sin que lo localizasen de alguna manera.

Se apoyo en la pared como todas las veces anteriores y oyó como sonaba el hilo telefónico.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

Frunció el ceño extrañado justo antes de que saltara el contestador de ese sitio que estaba llamando y colgó el teléfono.

(Esto es muy raro) pensó antes de volver a descolgar el teléfono y volverlo a intentar con el mismo resultado.

Suspiro amargamente por lo que había pasado y más porque era muy extraño que allí no hubiera nadie y mas porque su compañero no le iba a gustar nada lo que le iba a decir.

Comenzó a andar para volver a la barra y pedir las bebidas que siempre pedía antes de irse y contarle lo sucedido a su loco compañero cuando vio que todo el mundo estaba viendo alguna cosa en la televisión.

Era una última hora por lo que podía ver desde su posición y parecía muy importante… como un arresto a gran escala de lo que parecía una multinacional.

El hombre se hacerlo a la empleada que antes le había dicho lo del teléfono dispuesto a intentar descubrir algo sobre esa noticia y también algo de beber.

_ Unas cervezas para llevar_ pidió a la camarera que lo miro antes de agacharse para coger las latas y miro la tele donde ahora enseñaban una especie de fabrica a ojos del humano y muchísimos ojos platullas_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ ¿No te has enterado?_ le pregunto a modo de respuesta mientras ponía 6 botellas de esa bebida en el mostrador.

_ Crees que si me hubiera enterado estaría preguntando.

La camarera sonrió sin dejarse intimidad por el tono que había usado ese hombre que tenia delante, llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en ese tipo de lugares como para dejarse dominar por un solo tipo.

_ Eso es cierto y son 13 dólares con 20_ le contento con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la barra y mirar la tele_ y resulta que han detenido a toda una compañía que resultaba que experimentaba con animales exóticos y raros para no se que, la verdad es que no me fije en eso, pero todo esto hace 2 y la empresa que han cerrado se llamaba Tarnour.

El extraño hombre oyó eso con una cara de sorpresa y más cuando oyó el nombre de la compañía.

Era el nombre de la empresa que tenia que llamar para el negocio y ahora todos sus miembros podían ser que estuvieran en la cárcel… incluso podía ser que buscaran a los que los suministraban de esos animales raros.

(Mierda) pensó ese tipo mientras cogía las cervezas para irse de allí con el ceño fundido (esto no le va gustar nada).

La puerta de cristal se cerro de golpe llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en su interior en especial, un hombre que estaba leyendo el periódico o haciendo que hacia eso, pero había tenido la mirada fija en ese tipo desde que había entrado en el establecimiento.

Era un hombre de unos 20 o 30 años de pelo castaño y la cara con una forma un tanto curiosa, un triangulo que sonrió levemente tras fundir el ceño.

(Vaya por donde ellos han sido los que se han acercado) pensó ese hombre de cara triangular mientras dejaba el periódico encima de la mesa para levantarse y salir el también de este sitio.

Cerro la puerta detrás de el y se abrocho el abrigo que llevaba para protegerse del frio.

En ese momento una figura que estaba escondido apareció al ver que el otro hombre se había salido del interior del establecimiento apareció cerca de la puerta de cristal, en un barril.

Era un ornitorrinco de color marrón oscuro que tenia unos ojos verdes que estaban puestos en donde hacia unos minutos antes había estado el todoterreno.

El animal bribo levemente como si quisiera llamar la atención de humano que estaba a su lado.

_ Lo se_ dijo simplemente antes de andar para irse a su propio vehículo_ avisaremos al grupo de apoyo para que los vigilen_ bajo la mirada para ver al monotrema que se había movido con el, como si viajaran juntos_ me parece que pronto podrás saldar tus cuentas, Ben.

El monotrema lanzo lo que parecía una carcajada antes de saltar al interior del automóvil del humano que acompañaba para empezar con esa misión que había empezado ya hace unos cuantos años.

Continuara…


	18. Todo puede ir a Peor C2

_**TODO PUEDE IR A PEOR_ CAPITULO 2**_

El tipo de ropas de camuflaje miro como la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a su compañero en el interior de esa casa de madera.

Ese humano comenzó a sacudirse la nueve que tenía por toda la ropa y miro a su compañero sin alma que solo he hecho hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared aun sentado en la caja mirándolo con una mirada fría.

_ ¿Cuándo vendrán?_ le pregunto sin convenciolismos al recién llegado que se quedo quieto.

Parecía que tenía malas noticias y no sabia por donde empezar a contarlas.

Trajo saliva mientras que ese tipo recordaba lo que había escuchado en la cafetería…

_Flash Black_

_Comenzó a andar para volver a la barra y pedir las bebidas que siempre pedía antes de irse y contarle lo sucedido a su loco compañero cuando vio que todo el mundo estaba viendo alguna cosa en la televisión._

_Era una última hora por lo que podía ver desde su posición y parecía muy importante… como un arresto a gran escala de lo que parecía una multinacional._

_El hombre se hacerlo a la empleada que antes le había dicho lo del teléfono dispuesto a intentar descubrir algo sobre esa noticia y también algo de beber._

__ Unas cervezas para llevar_ pidió a la camarera que lo miro antes de agacharse para coger las latas y miro la tele donde ahora enseñaban una especie de fabrica a ojos del humano y muchísimos ojos patullas_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_

__ ¿No te has enterado?_ le pregunto a modo de respuesta mientras ponía 6 botellas de esa bebida en el mostrador._

__ Crees que si me hubiera enterado estaría preguntando._

_La camarera sonrió sin dejarse intimidad por el tono que había usado ese hombre que tenia delante, llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en ese tipo de lugares como para dejarse dominar por un solo tipo._

__ Eso es cierto y son 13 dólares con 20_ le contento con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la barra y mirar la tele_ y resulta que han detenido a toda una compañía que resultaba que experimentaba con animales exóticos y raros para no se que, la verdad es que no me fije en eso, pero todo esto hace 2 y la empresa que han cerrado se llamaba Tarnour._

_El extraño hombre oyó eso con una cara de sorpresa y más cuando oyó el nombre de la compañía._

_Era el nombre de la empresa que tenia que llamar para el negocio y ahora todos sus miembros podían ser que estuvieran en la cárcel… incluso podía ser que buscaran a los que los suministraban de esos animales raros._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Una notica que ese compañero desalmado no le iba a gustar nada.

Ese en cambio noto la mirada nerviosa que tenia en ese momento y entrecerró el ceño en desconfianza.

_ Ahora me dirás que "ellos" quieren bajar el precio_ le dijo ese furtivo en una manera fría como si ese nerviosismo que el otro humano tenia era por eso.

_ No, no quieren hacerlo porque no he podido contactar con ellos_ le contesto un poco nervioso y mas porque sabia cuando lo supiera todo ese individuo estaría en una furia ciega contra el.

_ ¿Cómo que no has podido contactar?

_ Pues eso no he podido ponerme en contacto y tampoco lo podremos hacer luego… los jefes has sido arrestada.

Tal y como había imaginado ese hombre, su frio compañero se levanto rápidamente de su asiendo clavando sus ojos en el.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ le pregunto en un tono tan frio que podría helar hasta un lago si se lo propendiere y esperando que eso fuera algún tipo de broma de su compañero.

_ Es que no me escuchas… he dicho que los han detenido hace 2 días_ le contesto antes de señalar la jaula que contenía esas crías moribundas de ornitorrinco_ justo cuanto tu fuiste a por ellos.

El humano de ropas de camuflaje no le contesto al momento solo se lo quedo mirando con una mirada fría y maliciosa que indicaba que no era nada bueno lo que se estaba pasando por su mente.

_ ¿Es que estas insinuando que todo esto es culpa mía?_ le dijo de tal forma que parecía un cuchillo afilado mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos y su mano se aferraba peligrosamente a esa escopeta que portaba en ese momento.

Las pequeñas crías, las que todavía estaban conscientes o vivas, observaban atónitos como ese tipo que acababa de entrar retrocedía asustado por la incipiente amenaza de ese compañero.

Parecía que no salía la pena oponerse a lo que creía su compañero… y levanto la mano como si se tratara de un improvisado escudo.

_ No, no quería decir eso_ dijo rápidamente sudando por lo que estaba viendo que hacia su compañero y porque sabia que ese humano seria capaz de acabar con su vida sin ni si quiera pensárselo dos veces.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué querías decir?_ le volvió a contestar de una manera que si el anterior era frio esta vez era glacial.

_ Nada, no quería decir nada_ gimió de forma repentina como un niño asustado esperando que ese que tenia delante se tranquilizara_ pero una cosa es segura… si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran.

Eso ya lo sabia el humano de ropajes militares y mas porque si el arresto había sido hace dos días eso significaba que podría ser que los policías que buscaran a quienes les suministraba esas crías para sus experimentos estuvieran mas cerca de ellos.

No tenían tiempo y si querían escapar tenían que irse ahora mismo.

_ Parece que después de todo si que tienes celebro_ le dijo ese asesino descoranizado a su compañero_ nos iremos ahora mismo.

_ ¿Y las crías?_ le pregunto su compañero en un tono preocupado… no era que les preocupara el bienestar de ellas si no que las encontrar y pudieran saber donde habían ido.

Pero ese sujeto solo clavo la mirada en esas crías moribundas… en las 3 que parecían que todavía estaba viva… pero con la seguridad que sin una ayuda externa esos pequeños seres enjaulados morirían esta misma noche.

Estaban condenados… podría ser que sacara algo de sus cadáveres pero si se los llevaban terminarían siendo un estorbo y si les pillaran una puebla contra ellos.

_ Déjalos aquí, para cuando encuentren esta cabaña estos bichos estarán criando marbas_ le contesto ese entre sin escrúpulos llamando la atención a esas pobres seres vivos.

Perry los miro sorprendido como si nunca en su mente se les hubiera caído que podían llegar a ser tan bajos.

_ (No lo dirán en serio) murmuro Perry mirando a la hembra clara que estaba tumbada muy cerca de el que también abría abriera sus ojos castaños completamente asustada.

Pero sabían que esos hablaban muy en serio y que lo harían como habían asesinado a Jep frente sus ojos.

Un fuerte portazo les saco de sus pensamientos dándoles a entender que ellos ya se habían ido… los habían dejados solos, a la deriva y directos hacia su final.

Continuara…


	19. Todo puede ir a Peor C3

**Preparad los pañuelos porque empieza un nuevo capitulo de Perry el origen... ¿que pasara con estos pequeños cachorritos.. Con Perry, Fayren, Oxward y Math?**

**TODO PUEDE IR A PEOR_ CAPITULO 3**

La oscuridad de la noche empezó a tomar la cabaña abandonada y la jaula que estaba en ese lugar con todos los que estaban en su interior.

Math se movió débilmente en esa cruel cárcel de metal que se había convertido para fijarse en las tres crías que más le preocupaban… sus amigos en este sitio.

Había visto como Ox se había quedado inmóvil cerca ya de su final como había pasado ya con todas las demás y pasaría también con el y luego observo a la hembra y al otro de esos hermanos que estaban abrazados intentando mantener como podían algo del calor de sus cuerpos… sabia que ellos dos también estaban mal pero ninguno de los dos de rendían.

Tenían la fortaleza de un superviviente… algo que ya al no le quedaba.

_ (Deberías descansar un poco Math) le dijo Perry en un tono preocupado.

Miro al macho aguamarina sin contestarle aun y sonrió.

Si viviese lo suficiente como para ser adulto lo más seguro que seria un gran hombre… fuerte, valiente y amable.

Seria bonito llegarlo a ver pero seria engañarse en estos momentos y más porque ese ornitorrinco oscuro sabía como iba a terminar su tortura.

Clavo sus ojos negros en la hembra clara que estaba junto ese macho mientras se recordaba la promesa que le hizo y que jamás cumpliría.

_ (Lo siento) murmuro levemente sin apartar la mirada y una solitaria lagrima saliera de sus ojos abanos.

_ (¿Qué sientes?) Le pregunto Perry curioso por ese murmullo que había salido de su amigo.

Math en cambio solo lo observo para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de el.

_ (Haberos fallado… A Oxward… a Fayren… y a ti…) le suspiro de una manera triste (siento no poder cumplir mi promesa al final)

El monotrema mas oscuro cerro los ojos agotado por todo los que estaba sintiendo.

_ (Math) le llamo de una manera suave esperando que este abriera los ojos pero este solo gimió levemente antes de mirarle… ese macho estaba en sus ultimas fuerzas y lo único que le importaba era ellos.

El en cambio solo abrió levemente sus ojos oscuros hacia ese joven menor…

_ (Perry… se que suena egoísta pero… quería pedirte… un favor) le rogo entre gáleos y sin alertar la mirada de su amigo (quería pedirte que… cuides de Fayren)

Perry miro a ese ornitorrinco moribundo que lo estaba mirando sin ninguna duda, con toda la confianza en el.

_ (Se que… estos pueden… ser… nuestros últimos… instantes… pero…) intento decir Math pero sus fuerzas le estaban fallando demasiado rápido pero no izo falta que continuara para que Perry supiera a lo que se refería.

_ (Lo are) le afirmo ese monotrema aguamarina de una forma suave y segura de lo que estaba haciendo (Cuidare de Fayren, are que sus últimos momentos sea los mas agradables)

El azul oscuro lo observo sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, haría lo que le había prometido.

_ (Se que lo aras) murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos agotado… todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que todavía le quedaban habían desaparecido de golpe.

-0-

Math abrió los ojos oscuro para encontrarse enfrente de una enorme casa familiar con el tejado rojizo y pintado de un color claro que en los ojos del monotrema no podía diferenciarlo muy bien desde su posición cuando algo llego a sus oídos… era dos voces infantiles que al parecer provenía de la casa.

El monotrema comenzó a moverse curiosos para saber a quieres pertenecía esas voces pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba desplazando… estaba volando impulsado por unas extrañas y hermosas alas blancas que le salían de su espalda.

/ Estoy muerto/ murmuro Math al darse cuenta lo que significaba eras cosas brillantes que le salían de su espalda.

Si… eso debía de ser... debía de haber muerto en aquella jaula pero ¿Qué hacia en ese sitio tan cerca de una casa?

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa donde salían esas voces que parecía que se estaban llamando uno al otro como si se tratara de un tipo de juego para volar por encima de la valla que le separaba de lo que quería ver.

Allí en el césped que crecía en todo el patio habían dos pequeños ornitorrincos de unas cuantos meses, lo mas seguro es que llegaran al año de edad, que estaba corriendo alrededor de un árbol felizmente.

_ (Vamos Jannie mas rápido) le llamo una voz aunque infantil debía de pertenecer a un macho para ver a uno de esas dos crías que corrían y que se había girado la cabeza aun en carrera para observar a su hermana que corría detrás de el.

Ere pequeño macho era de un tono azul aguamarina que le resulto para el pequeño "ángel" realmente conocido a esa cría que ahora mismo debía de estar en esa jaula abrazado a Fayren, mientras que sus ojos eran sumamente claros… marrón claro exactamente como contraste al oscuro de su pelaje.

Mientras esa tal "Jannie", otra de esa misma especie y de la edad que el anterior que le estaban dando a entrever que eran hermanos pero curiosamente la pequeña tenia el pelaje azul claro que tenia Fayren pero los ojos cafés del pequeño macho.

_ (Voy lo mas deprisa que puedo, Perry) gimió en ese momento esa cría clara a lo que el pequeño macho empezó a reírse.

_ (Eres una lenta, hermanita) se burlo antes de que se golpeara con ese árbol que estaban dando vueltas.

"Perry", como lo había llamado la clara, se retiro del árbol mientas escuchaba la risa de su hermana y empezó a frotarse el pico que se había golpeado con fuerza.

_ (Seré lenta pero no voy golpeando con el árbol) le comento entre dientes y aun con una carcajada en su voz a lo que su hermano solo le respondió con una mirada de reojo.

_ (Muy graciosa hermanita, muy graciosa) dijo Perry antes de levantarse lo mas rápidamente posible a empezar a correr para entrar en la casa mientras esa pequeña hembra se reía.

_ (Vamos hermano no te enfades y vamos a recibir al tito y al abuelo que ya deben de haber llegado) le dijo Jannie antes de comenzar a correr hacia esa casa (Vamos Perry que no me pillas)

Esa pequeña cría aguamarina observo como su hermana corría con una sonrisa y empezó también a correr tras ella.

Math en cambio solo aleteo rápidamente para seguirlos a su interior intrigado por como esas dos extrañas crías se parecían tanto a esos dos amigos de esa tumba de metal.

En el interior esa casa era enorme, espaciosa y con un aire familiar para encontrarse con un adulto… un humano de unos 26 años con el pelo rojo y con la cara de una curiosa forma triangular que miraba a esos dos pequeños divertido.

El "ángel" oscuro miro a ese humano con reticencia por todo lo que había pasado con ello, mientras que se imaginaba que loco sueño era para llevarlo a una casa que estaban humanos después de todo lo que había vivido por culpa de ellos.

Aunque tenia que aceptar que todo esto parecía demasiado real como para tratase de un sueño.

Sus ojos negros captaron como ese humano adulto sonreía por esos dos revoltosos que tenia delante.

_ ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía de buena mañana?_ pregunto ese adulto peligroso antes de que unas risas comenzaran a resonar por detrás de el.

_ Vamos Phineas como que Marie es tranquila precisamente_ le respondió otra voz adulta llamando la atención a los dos especialmente para ese ornitorrinco volador que le había sonado familiar.

Abrió los alas para tomar impulso y moverse lo suficiente para poner tener enfrente al dueño de esa voz… pero cuando lo hizo se quedo helado.

Delante de el, y de ese humano, estaban 4 ornitorrincos y una humana mas… todos adultos…

/ No puede ser/ murmuro Math sorprendido sin apartar sus ojos negros de ellos, especialmente de tres de ellos.

Uno era un macho de un pelaje aguamarina como el de la cría y unos ojos cafés adornaban su cara y que se encontraba al lado de una hembra clara… azul claro y con los ojos marrones claros… a la derecha junto a ellos otro macho muy parecido al anterior aguamarina pero era de un tono mas verde que azulado y con los mismos ojos cafés que el, detrás de ellos estaba colocado otro macho mucho mas mayor que los otros tres de un tono marrón oscuro y unos ojos verdes y que daba la impresión de tener una larga vida por delante a pesar de su edad mientras que la humana que estaba con ellos tenia la misma edad que ese pelirrojo pero con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

"Phineas" en cambio solo suspiro por ese comentario antes de cruzarse los brazos mirando también a esos 5 personajes.

Este hecho lo ignoro Math que solo tenia ojos para esos tres jóvenes que se parecían demasiado a esos tres de la jaula y que conocía bastante bien y que dos de ellos parecían ser los padres de esas crías que le habían llamado la atención desde un principio.

/ Debían de ser sus padres/ murmuro ese ángel oscuro nervioso mientras que en su interior intentaba encontrar otra respuesta... la de sus intensidades.

Quería que alguien le digiera los nombres de esos tres animales que tenia delante y que era tan conocidos esperando que fueran ellos, que esto fuera una realidad y no solo una triste alucinación de su moribunda mente.

_ Oh vamos no exageres, Perry_ dijo ese humano pelirrojo cuyo nombre de ese macho que ese ser volador estaba mirando mientras que eso había llamado la atención de esos pequeños que se pararon de golpe chocándose entre ellos, mirando a sus padres.

Math esta completamente sorprendido por el nombre que había dicho ¿Habían llamado Perry? Al final había sobrevivido ese pequeño amigo de la tortura.

Sus ojos negros se miraron para ver a la hembra clara con una mirada tierna en ellos y luego al macho verdoso mientras que en su interior aparecía una gran esperanza en verlos.

Ellos debían de ser Fayren y Oxward... Ellos también de haber sobrevivido junto a Perry... y iban a ser padres.

Ese pequeño ángel sonrió agradecido mientras deseaba que esta sea una realidad y no un sueño de su mente delirante apunto de ceder a la muerte.

En eso el mayor de los monotremas… el que tenía el pelaje marrón abrió el pico.

_ Sabes que todas las crías, sean humanas o animales son inquietos por naturaleza_ le comento ese castaño sacando una sonrisa a la hembra de su especie y a la humana.

_ Bien dicho Ben.

_ Por cierto Papa. ¿Te podrás quedar con ellos mientras estamos en la misión?_ le pregunto "Fayren" a lo que ese castaño solo sonrío antes de mirar a las cachorritos de monotremas que se habían lanzado contra el verdoso tirándolo al suelo con su entusiasmo.

_ Claro, no me hace nada estar con mis nietos.

_ ¿Sabes? Fayren que se pueden quedar aquí_ le recordó la humana a la hembra de monotrema clara que solo sonrió divertida.

_ Ya lo se Isa pero… pero así están mas suaves y tu ya tienes bastante de cuidar de Marie_ dijo esa madre clara de forma divertida_ es como Phineas pero en femenino.

Perry y la humana morena comenzaron a reírse por ese comentario mientras que ese tal Phineas solo se cruzaba de brazos indignado.

_ Ni que fuera culpa mía que haiga sacado la curiosidad "Doofenshmirtz"_ les respondió haciendo que ese "Ben" sonriera orgulloso y sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo mientras que ese ser con alas no entendía nada de nada.

_ Eso significa que tendremos otra generación para la OWCA_ dijo simplemente ese mayor antes de comenzar a acercarse a donde estaban esos hiperactivos cachorros que estaban riéndose encima jugaban con ese pequeño macho verdoso_ Vamos pequeño dejad al tito Ox un rato para que pueda hablar con nosotros y luego jugara con vosotros.

Los cachorritos se miraron antes de sonrió y soltar a ese animal semiacuatico para irse al patio para seguir jugando entre ellos y prepararse para divertirse con su tio, mientras que ese Ox suspiraba aliviado.

Math vio emocionado lo felices que eran esos tres y como tenían esa familia mientras que Ox se levantaba del suelo mirando a su hermano.

_ Tenias que tener dos cachorros tan hiperactivos_ le gruño a su hermano pequeño que solo sonrió.

_ Oh Vamos… no te quejes tanto hermano que adoras a tus dos sobrinitos_ le contesto Perry en un tono divertido a su hermano_ además vives mas aquí que en tu propia casa y eso esta enfrente.

Math vio como el humano pelirrojo miraba a esos dos animales divertido.

_ Ahora que me acuerdo ¿a que hora siguieron que vendrían Ferb y Jack? _ les pregunto a ese Ornitorrinco verdoso que solo lo miro con esos ojos cafés que compartía con su hermano.

_ En media hora según parece tenían una cosa para la misión_ dijo Ox en modo de contestación pero de una manera que parecía que no era importante lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Hablando de misión… ¿Estáis apunto?_ les consulto ese macho marrón a los tres un tanto preocupado a lo que esos tres, el humano pelirrojo, Perry y Fayren, solo movieron su cabeza asistiendo.

Math en cambio no entendía nada pero aun y así sonrió feliz.

Esperaba que esto no hubiera sido un sueño de su mente si no que esto fuera una realidad en el futuro… que sus amigos hubieran sobrevivido, tendrían una bella familia y eran muy felices.

Se sentó en el mesa cercana a esta escena mirándola… no quería apartar la mirada de allí antes de ver dos brillos plateados en la otra esquinas, dos figuras misteriosas que miraban esa escena con la misma felicidad que el irradiaba.

(¿Quiénes son?) Se pregunto antes de sentir que las fuerzas desaparecian de pronto entregándole a las sombras de la oscuridad

-0-

Perry observo como Math dejaba de respirar poco a poco… parecía que simplemente se hubiera quedado durmiendo descansando de todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo de vida pero sabía que no era así… sabia que había muerto y que jamás iba a despertarse.

Miro a Ox, su hermano mayor que estaba igual de inmóvil que Math y luego a esa hembra que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos cafés y coloco su cabeza encima de la de ella mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a caer unas lágrimas por lo que iba a pasar.

El no quería morir…

No quería ver morir a nadie más…

No quería quedarse solo…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Que triste.. T.T Pobre Math T.T Ahora Perry esta "solito" en esta carcel... ¿Que seran de ellos?<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que lo leer y contestan n.n me alegra mucho y un aviso**

**Voy a pasar uno de mis Fics a Comic... ¿Cual? El que vosotros elegires.**

**Los que estan en votacion son... **

**Mision: Cobra  
>2 Bandas de un Espejo<br>Organizacion The agenicia  
>Problemas Proyecto Alfa<br>Acorralado  
>The Secrets<br>Dinamarca  
>Sin Salida<br>Origen de Perry  
>Perdido<strong>

**Poner vustros votos o en Inufaiya DA o en las Riewers**

**y se puede votar hasta la semana que viene..**

**asi que os espero**


End file.
